Fangs and a Baby Carriage
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: AU. Katherine Pierce managed to kill Elena Gilbert the night of graduation, but not before Elena managed to force feed her the cure making her human. A year later the former vampire returns to Mystic Falls desperate for help. After a night of reckless passion, she ends up pregnant with Damon's baby. Datherine.
1. Summertime Blues

**Chapter One: Summer Time Blues**

"Bye, bye little girl!" Katherine Pierce smirked as she dug the wooden stick in precious Elena Gilbert's chest cavity, a few inches more and she would stab her heart and she would finally be dead. A world without Elena Gilbert, she could already imagine the possibilities. She would be the only doppelganger left. No one else would bow to darling Elena's alter, Elijah, Damon, Stefan would regret the day that they choose her over Katherine. Elena was the carbon copy, Katherine was the real deal and the thought of everyone believing and choosing precious Elena made her want to vomit.

Elena struggled to breathe. This was not happening, she was not going to lose to Katherine of all people. She would rather die than let her win. Her eyes widened as she removed the stick from her chest cavity. She dug into her jacket pocket, she remembered that Stefan had given her the cure. She grabbed it and before Katherine could blink she jabbed it inside Katherine's mouth and forced her jaw to close. The cure dissolved in Katherine's mouth.

Katherine felt her strength leaving her as a horrible taste entered her mouth, everything around her was becoming dark. No, she would not let Elena win, she would finish what she started.

Using whatever energy she had left, she grasped the stick that she had been holding and stabbed it as hard as she could over Elena's heart.

Elena gave a small whimper of pain and her skin started turning gray. Smirking slightly, Katherine let darkness overcome her.

* * *

When Katherine's eyes opened again she felt everything around her spinning and her head pounding. She sat up quickly, and she immediately regretted it, her body started screaming in pain. How much time had passed?

She looked next to her and smiled as she saw Elena's desiccated body next to her. She was dead, the bitch was dead. Time to start the celebration.

Then she froze and she remembered past events, Elena shoving something in her mouth, something tasting awful, losing consciousness. A scary thought entered her mind, it couldn't possibly have been, and she wouldn't have dared-

Panic quickly entered her body, she pulled out the stake from Elena's heart and ran it through her palm, blood instantly oozed out. Her eyes widened when she didn't heal, however.

Katherine let out a chocked sob. She was human. Weak. Fragile. Mortal. "No, no," she shook her head. "This isn't supposed to happen, no!"

But reality began to settle. She was human. Easily killable. A mere fly on the wall.

"You did this!" she hollered at Elena's dead body. Then another horrible thought entered her mind. Damon. Stefan. The rest of the Mystic Falls gang and the Elena worshippers would have head. Along with about three hundred others.

She looked up. Only fifteen minutes had passed. Katherine forced herself to stand up. She needed to get away. Fast.

* * *

"I'm back," Stefan Salvatore said as he pushed the door open of the Salvatore boarding house.

"Good," Damon Salvatore said as he walked down the stairs. "So I'm guessing this means that Silas is sleeping with the fishes? Why are you extra broody? We won."

Stefan didn't smile. He was still feeling a little overwhelmed from his conversation with Lexi. "Where's Elena?"

Damon served himself a drink. "She said that she was going to say goodbye to Jeremy before he went to the Other Side, speaking of which hey witchy," Bonnie appeared at the door with tears in her eyes. "I assume that either a) you just watched The Notebook or b) the veil is back up a little Gilbert is drinking shots with Ric on the Other Side."

"The veil is back up and yes, Jeremy is gone." Bonnie clarified, annoyed that Damon could make everything in a joking matter. "Where is Elena?"

Damon paused. "She said that she was meeting you two up at the school."

Bonnie frowned. "She never showed up, I wonder where she could be."

After a while, Damon sighed. "I'll got get her, knowing her she's probably sobbing over Jeremy's failed math test from last year."

"Nice," Bonnie said disgusted. "Very sensitive. Elena is a lucky girl."

Damon smirked. "I try and yes, she is."

* * *

"Elena? Elena yoo hoo!" Damon whistled as he walked through the empty hallways of Mystic Falls high school. He frowned when she didn't answer. Was she at home already? He had called her several times, but to no avail.

And then he saw her.

She was on the ground as if she were sleeping, but her entire body was gray. She was dead.

"No," Damon cradled her in his arms. "No," he pushed back a pierce of hair from her face. "No, Elena please don't be dead! Please!"

Elena's dead eyes stared back at him.

-End of Chapter One-


	2. Moving On?

**Chapter Two: Moving On?**

Damon's eyes were opened, but he was struggling to see. His eyesight and most of his body were caked with the blood from his victims. He could still hear their screams, their cries of mercy as they begged him not to kill them. Fools, all of them.

Didn't they get that he was suffering? That he had lost the love of his life to a manipulative, pyscho bitch that only cared about herself? Why should he cared about their petty little lives? He had tried to find Katherine, but she had disappeared from Mystic Falls in a heartbeat.

His cell phone rang and he ignored it, it was probably Stefan "worrying" he had taken the news better than Damon to some degree. He had locked himself in his room and started writing in his diary about his despairs and probably crying himself to sleep. He had a much better method.

Killing people.

"Look at this. What have you've done? What is wrong with you?"

Damon turned around and saw a small woman with dark skin and black hair in a bun. She had an angry look in her eyes and she was looking at Damon with complete hatred. She looked at the bodies all around her. "Vampire. Monster. These are people!"

"Yeah, well they were in my way," Damon wiped away the blood from his mouth as he stared straight ahead at the woman. "Though I'm still pretty hungry." He moved forward to attack the witch, but she raised her hand and Damon fell to the floor with pain. He glared at her, "Witch!"

The woman didn't even blink. "I have seen you tore countless of people, ruin innocent lives for your own selfish reasons, it is obvious that you don't care about anyone other than yourself." The pain became worse. "And I'm going to change that, I am going to give you a chance to make you care."

"Stupid witch," Damon forced himself to look at her. "My whole reason for caring just disappeared! Do you think a mindless, little witch like you is going to make me care about something else?"

The witch gave him a slow smile. "Oh, you would be surprise."

* * *

Damon slowly opened his eyes, everything was blurry. He closed them again and suddenly everything was clear again. It took him a minute for him to realize that he was back home at the Salvatore boardinghouse, but how had he gotten there in the first place? He sat up slowly, everything seemed normal.

Stefan stepped into the room as he handed him a glass of blood. "Hey, you're awake."

"Yeah, with a major headache thought. Those witches sure do know how to make life miserable." He took a sip of his blood. "How did I get here?"

"I found you unconscious," Stefan responded as he pulled up Damon's sleeve to show him a tiny, ink mark on his wrist in the shape of a hexagon. "I don't think it's a hex, but it's definitely something witch related-maybe Bonnie can explained. I told you, you shouldn't go on a bloody rampage there are witches everyone, Damon. We already lost Elena, we don't need to lose you too."

"Spare me the lectures and the guilt trip, Stefan." Damon groaned, trying to hide his guilt as he looked at the little hexagon again. "And how was I supposed to know that a witch was going to pop out of nowhere? It's probably nothing."

Stefan didn't look convince, but he tried to change the conversation. "Did you find Katherine?"

Damon shook his head. "No, I looked and I looked everywhere, but we both know that the bitch is crafty." He sighed frustrated. "Bonnie told us that Katherine was pissed that she didn't get her god liked immortality and she retaliated against Elena. Elena didn't deserve it, Stefan! She was innocent! The one who should have died was, Katherine! Oh, if only I could have found her then-"

"It's probably for the best that you didn't find, Katherine, Damon."

"What? Why the hell not? And don't give me your saint Stefan act. Because you want to kill the bitch as much as I do." Damon hastily poured himself a drink.

"Of course I'm mad at Katherine, I'm furious, but killing her won't bring Elena back." Stefan said ever the diplomat. "I am wondering something though, before Elena went to the school I gave her back the cure. Which means that Elena still had the cure in her possession when she and Katherine were fighting, but the cure is gone-"

Damon rolled his eyes at his baby brother's stupidity. "Katherine probably nicked it and is bargaining for her freedom with Klaus as we speak." He ran a hand through his hair. "Look, can we please not talk about Katherine or Elena, or any of the Petrovas?"

Stefan folded his arms across his chest. "That may be kind of hard, Caroline is putting together the memorial for Elena today-"

Damon shook his head. "No way am I going to a stupid memorial. You can tell Blondie to count me out."

"Damon-"

"No, Stefan." Damon interrupted his brother as he smashed the glass in his hands into pieces. "I am not going to some stupid memorial for Elena, because Elena didn't deserve to die! Have fun, though. I'm going to bed."

* * *

Katherine rapidly looked over her shoulder, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that no one was following her. She was walking through the dark streets of an unknown little town a few miles away from Mystic Falls.

She heard shouting and car honking and she flinched. She looked around again, but again she was disappointed.

Katherine pulled up the hoodie from her jacket and bit her lip. "Stop being so damn paranoid, Pierce!" she scolded herself. Though, she had a reason to be paranoid. She was human now which means she was killable, and Katherine hadn't exactly been the nicest person in the last 500 years. As soon as other vampires got a whiff of her new humanity they would come and kick her ass.

Katherine's stomach grumbled as she gave a low whine. She had been human for two weeks and she could safely say that it was the worst experience of her life. How she had managed it in the first place, she had no clue.

For two weeks she had been on the run, trying to get as far away from Mystic Falls as possible as she had hardly slept, let alone eaten. She had stupidly never deposit enough money in a bank account, relying mostly on compulsion so now she had less that $200 to her name.

Katherine Pierce was not afraid to admit (to herself at least) that she was scared, hungry, and cold.

She huddled towards a tree and sat at the edge of the tree and huddled her knees closer together. She looked around once more before lowering her head. "I'm Katherine Pierce," she whispered. "I'm a survivor."

-End of Chapter Two-

Thank you so much for your reviews! Damon and Kat reunion in the next chapter!


	3. Hello, Miss Katherine

**Chapter Three: Hello, Miss Katherine**

_-One Year Later-_

Katherine staggered to her feet even though just thinking about standing up made her want to scream in pain. Her feet were sore from so much walking and her feet were covered in tiny blisters from running with heels. Just because she was human, didn't mean she was going to lose her glamour.

Katherine looked over her shoulder and relaxed. She was safe now, it was all good. She was in Mystic Falls. Ok, maybe her situation was far from great, but it was definitely better than it had been for the past year. It was summer once again in Mystic Falls, but unlike what she had been hoping she was still not a vampire.

She was still a weak, pathetic human.

This past year had definably been the worse of her entire life. She had basically been living in the streets like a homeless person. Eating whatever she could find or steal, finding a half-eaten cheeseburger emphasized a gourmet meal for her now and the park and public restrooms had been her own personal apartment. Lovely.

It didn't take long for some vampires to whiff out that she was human and when they did they had quickly come for their vengeance. They never did kill her, they just inflicted enough pain so that Katherine would wish that she were dead.

Now she was tired of running, tired of fearing, and tired of looking over her shoulder and wondering if this was going to be her last day to live. No, she couldn't live like that anymore, she would bite her tongue and beg even if it hurt her pride.

Now the problem was that she didn't have many friends to beg too. The only person that she qualified as "friends" were Stefan and Damon Salvatore and maybe Caroline if she put her mind to it. Thought, she knew perfectly well that they only way that they would like to see Katherine was hanging dead by a tree.

Not even Saint Stefan would feel a slight pity towards her since Katherine had killed their precious white snowflake of light. Though, now that she thought about it Elena probably got the better bargain, like she always did.

So that's how she found herself in Mystic Falls, ready to beg for mercy. At this point Katherine would be their willing slave if they gave her a roof over her head and something to eat before bedtime. She was that desperate.

"Elena?"

Katherine cringed when she heard that name, but she forced herself to turn around. The girl in front of her looked shocked at the way she looked and Katherine couldn't exactly blame her, she almost got a heart attack herself every time she looked in a mirror.

She was dressed in tiny, dirty pink shorts, a gray top that was covered in ketchup, and her hair looked tangled and as if she had been living in a forest for weeks. She couldn't even remember the last time she had taken a shower.

"Um, hi." Katherine said trying to play it cool. "Do I know you?"

The girl looked hurt. "Yes, Cassie we've been in the same class since first grade."

"Duh!" Katherine smacked her forehead. "I just didn't recognize you, you look so different."

Cassie shrugged. "It's only been a year, I haven't changed that much. How was Japan?"

Katherine squinted. Why couldn't she just leave? "Japan?"

"Yeah, Caroline told me that you were studying in Japan for an international program or something. How was it?"

She should have known that Blondie would come up with a backup story, they couldn't well have a funeral for Elena if her skin had become gray looking when she had died. "Oh, yeah Japan cool, lots of geishas and Pikachu's all around, Carla I need to go."

"It's Cassie." Cassie corrected as she wrinkled her nose. Apparently, the odor of Katherine not showering had already hit her full force. "Anyway, nice to see you."

Once annoying Cassie left, Katherine went limping to the Salvatore house and then a terrible thought crossed her mind. Forget the fact that they may kill her, what if they didn't even live there anymore? The two idiots had probably committed suicide the second they saw that their precious Elena had died.

Why do they have to live so fucking far? Katherine thought as she walked the last remaining steps as she reached the front door. Normally, she would just go in, but since she was basically going to be an unwanted houseguest, she thought she better be polite at least this once. She knocked on the door and half praying that it would be Stefan who would answer, at least he would kill her fast.

But as the universe's way of mocking her, Damon was the one that answered the door. His blue eyes turned from confusion to malice in a matter of seconds. Katherine already felt like throwing up.

"Damon-"

Before Katherine could let another word out Damon pinned her to the wall. "Well, well if it isn't the big, bad vampire Katherine Pierce." He tightened his grip around her neck and Katherine made a whimpering sound. "I guess the rumors are true, Elena did manage to give you the cure, and well I got to give her points for that. In fact if she were still here I would probably give her a high five. But she's not, so I guess I have to be satisfied by just killing you. Oh, well beggars can't be choosers. Goodbye, Katherine."

"Damon," Katherine felt the air leave her lugs and her eyes watered with tears as she started kicking, but Damon didn't budge. "I can't breathe, Damon."

"That's the whole point, sweetheart if you do breathe you get to live." Damon said sarcastically.

Katherine was sure that she was going to die when Damon released his grip and Katherine fell to the floor rubbing her throat. She was sure that Damon had a change of heart, but that's when she saw Stefan pulling him back and pinning him against the wall.

"I almost had her, Stefan!" Damon snarled at his baby brother.

"Damon, you can't kill her!" Stefan protested. "She's human."

Damon shook his head. "Don't fall for the pity card, I can kill her I don't care if she is human!"

And then he lunged towards her.

-End of Chapter Three-


	4. A Deal

**Chapter Four: A Deal**

Damon had been prepared to kill Katherine. He had been ready to lunge at her and rip her throat out or drain her off blood to make her pay for all the hurt that she had caused him. For killing Elena without a single moment of regret. Damon had been too fast for Stefan, if Damon had wanted too he could have killed Katherine and his goody-two shoes brother wouldn't have been able to do anything about it.

Damon didn't know exactly what had made him stop in the first place. Perhaps, it was because he wanted to think about the way that he wanted to torture her or because it was the sight of the once great vampire and manipulative bitch known as Katherine Pierce crouched down with her arms covering her hair and her eyes shut tightly together.

It was truly a pathetic sight.

Katherine wasn't just scared of him, she was terrified. His blue eyes traced around her body, there were purple-black bruises all across her arms, and a cut above her left eyebrow. She looked underfed and her clothes were dirty. She looked completely miserable and to add to the package, Katherine was doing a poor attempt to shield herself as if she were a helpless rabbit.

A small, very small mind you twinge on pity came across Damon. How had this woman gone from terrorizing people and manipulating them to this?

When it was clear that Damon wasn't going to hurt her, Katherine slowly removed her hands from where she had tightly glued them to the side of her head and stared at him strangely. He was just staring her. He didn't look angry or upset now, he was just looking at her neutral as if Katherine were a fly on the wall.

Katherine felt some of the confidence creeping back in, she stood up trying to make it seemed like she had not begged for her life minutes before. She crossed her arms over her chest. "So, you're not going to kill me?"

"I'm debating," Damon snapped. "I want to know something first."

Katherine shrugged. She already knew what the question was and she was pretty sure that Damon and Stefan already knew the answer. "Ask away."

"The witch mentioned that exactly one year ago you got pissed because you didn't get your Silas like immortality and that you threatened Elena."

"That I did. So?"

"So, my question is," Damon felt his anger creeping back in. Even though Katherine looked exactly like Elena they couldn't be more different, aside from the clothes Katherine had the-devil-could-care attitude that Damon didn't appreciate. "Were you the one that killed her?"

Katherine narrowed her eyes towards him as if Damon couldn't have asked a more stupid question. "I think we both know the answer to that," she rubbed her sore throat. "And if it makes you feel any better I got the worst part of the deal, the little bitch shoved the cure down my throat making me-"

"Human." Damon finished for her and looked disgusted. "I was wondering what happened to your pretty little curls and your oh so wonderful shoes."

Katherine glared at him. "It's not funny!"

"It is for me," Damon threw her a taunting smile as he opened the door. "I won't kill you, I think this is a much worse punishment, you are welcome. Don't let the door hit you on your way out."

A look of frustration appeared on Katherine's face. "You can't kick me out!"

"Oh, yes, I can."

Katherine looked helplessly at Stefan. "Stefan, please I have nowhere to go. I'm hungry, no I'm starving. Every inch of my body is covered with bruises, I have no money, much less a place to stay. I need to stay here!"

"It's my house and you're not staying here!" Damon snapped as he turned to glare at Stefan who already had that misty eye look in his face. His brother was a sucker for a damsel in distress. Thankfully, Damon was the one with the backbone.

"It's Stefan's house too." Katherine argued childishly.

"Over my dead body!" he opened the door wider. "Now get the hell out."

Knowing that her charm was not getting her out of this one and she was feeling another blister forming, she put her hands in prayer position not caring that she sounded like a pathetic, sobbing mess. "Can I please, please stay here?" she asked through gritted teeth. "Not forever, just for a few days."

Stefan looked at Damon with a raised eyebrow.

Damon looked at Stefan in annoyance before he got out closing the door. "Do whatever you want, Katherine."

* * *

Katherine couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed and grateful as she watched Damon's retreating back and closing the door behind him. She rubbed her still sore neck, Damon had a mean grip, though she had to say that a part of her knew that Damon wouldn't kill her, because a part of him would always love her.

Besides it had been a year since precious Elena's death, Damon needed to grow a pair and forget about it. Besides Katherine was way more fun.

Stefan sighed as he looked at her. "Well, I hope you're happy."

"I am," Katherine said happily. "So please stop with the end of the world face, it's getting me depressed."

A small smile twitch on Stefan's lips. "Though, I can't say it was totally underserve."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes I know I killed the golden girl, your precious angel of light. It's been a year. People die. We're vampires. We move on."

"Except you're not a vampire anymore." Stefan pointed out as he looked at her hair. It sort of looked like a bird's nest. "I'm guessing humanity doesn't suit you."

"You think?" Katherine scoffed as she folded her arms across her chest. "I haven't exactly had the time of my life. My life has been hell literally, you need money for everything. Not to mention an ID, a birth certificate, and a whole bunch of other crap that we certainly didn't have back in Bulgaria!" her stomach started grumbling as it imitated the sound of a dying whale. Katherine blushed furiously.

There was an amused smile playing on Stefan's lips as he motioned towards the kitchen. "Come on, I'll give you something to eat."

As soon as Stefan set down the sandwich in front of her, Katherine immediately started stuffing her face and her stomach wanted to cry out in relief.

"Slow down," Stefan warned handing her a glass of milk. "You're going to choke."

Katherine impatiently waved him away.

Stefan didn't say anything as he continued watching her eat like there was no tomorrow. He noticed the bruises and scratches across her arms. "What happened?"

Katherine swallowed. "Well, in case you didn't notice I'm not exactly the nicest person, once the vampires I pissed off over the centuries started to find out about my little secret they came to . . . pay their respects to say the least."

"They didn't kill you?" Stefan sounded surprise.

"Don't sound so heartbroken."

Stefan didn't say anything.

"It's been a year." Katherine said frustrated, more to herself than to Stefan. "I'm getting older by the day and I still don't know how to turn back into a vampire." Stefan opened his mouth to speak. "I already tried vampire blood, I just spit it out. I'm desperate Stefan, I need to find a way to turn myself back into a vampire, before I'm stuck like this forever."

-End of Chapter Four-


	5. Drinks and Old News

**Chapter Five: Drinks and Old News**

"Double shots. Two. Move it Donovan," Damon snapped as he sat in a nearby stool. Matt Donovan poured the shots into two glasses without complaint. He knew better than to piss off Damon even more when he was already obviously angry.

Damon took the glasses and placed one in Alaric's usual place and the other he drank the liquor from it on the spot. He drop the glass again. "Fill her up."

Matt did as he was told, without bothering to look up. "Bad day?"

"Really, Donovan you can tell?" he asked sarcastically. "You must be a psychic."

Matt briefly rolled his eyes, hating his life. He get it Damon had a crappy year, but he was a vampire. He had years ahead of him to make it not suck so much, but Matt was human. He had every right to complain. Not that Damon would have let him, what Damon didn't seem to understand is that of all the people he seemed to be having the worst deal.

His best friend from the crib and his first girlfriend had died, his best friend Jeremy had died, his sister was dead, his mother was MIA, Tyler was on the run from Klaus, and while the rest of his friends were enjoying college he was stuck being a bartender.

So excuse him if he wasn't being sympathetic to Damon. Even though Stefan had asked him too, that did not mean that it was an easy task.

"Another."

"Great, we're just in time for Damon's happy hour." Caroline Forbes said sarcastically as she and her witch friend, Bonnie Bennett walked towards the seat next to him.

"Don't sit there," Damon snapped and Bonnie rolled her eyes as she reluctantly stepped out of Alaric's chair. "And I thought I heard your annoying little voice. Shouldn't you be at college? Studying for finals and worrying about financial aid."

"School's out for the summer." Caroline said chirpily as Matt handed Bonnie and Caroline two glasses of vodka. "Thanks, Matty. Our first year of college is finally over."

Bonnie sighed. "We should have been celebrating this day with Elena and Jeremy should have graduated from high school." Bonnie's eyes watered.

Caroline shook her head. "Don't cry, Bonnie Bennett, you're going to make me cry!"

Damon rolled his blue eyes. "Can you two have your crying fest somewhere else? Not in the mood."

Matt ignored him, he raised his glass. "To Elena and Jeremy. May the rest in peace."

"To Elena and Jeremy."

After an awkward silence Damon remembered the little news that he had just received. "You will never know who came to visit." After a while, no one guessed. "I'll give you a clue five foot seven brunette, with former curls, and someone who needs an attitude adjustment."

Matt was the first one to catch up. "Katherine?"

Caroline slapped her palm on the table. "Seriously?"

"Blondie, not so loud." He winced.

"What is she doing back?" Bonnie bit her lip. "How dare she come back? First Jeremy, then Elena-"

"I'll tell you why," Damon finished his last drink, looking pleasantly amused. "She's desperate, lonely, pathetic, and so very human."

* * *

Damon's tub felt so good. The water, soap, the shampoo was simply heaven for Katherine who couldn't remember the last time she showered. She rested her back against the tub and started splashing herself with the water.

Once the water had turned cold, Katherine wrapped herself up in Damon's black bath robe and hummed as she went towards Damon's room. She started opening drawers and looking around for something interesting.

She opened a dresser drawer and something interesting caught her eyes. A silver locket with the initials K.P. Katherine remembered that she had given this to Damon as a token while he had gone to war. She wondered why he kept it. Idiot.

Katherine put on the necklace on her thin neck, grateful for some nice jewelry. It wasn't like he wanted it anymore. She jumped on his bed and curled against a pillow.

Time for some delicious sleep.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Damon sing song as he walked into the Salvatore house, clearly drunk. The top buttons of his shirt, unbutton. Stefan came into the room, frowning. "Stefan, stop pouting it's not a good look on you. Where's our lovely guest? Hopefully, she drowned in the tub."

"She's asleep." Stefan frowned. "Are you drunk?"

"Must be, I'm seeing stars everywhere." He started marching up the stairs. "Oh, FYI the rest of our little gang know that little miss Katherine came to visit. So if a ferocious blond, a pissed off witch, and a useless former quarterback come knocking down you should probably let them in."

Stefan's frown grew even bigger. "You told them?"

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm sorry was it supposed to be a deep hidden secret? I'm going to bed. Sleep tight, don't let the Katherines bite, or scratch or whatever she can do now."

When Damon reached his room he found Katherine curled up into a tiny ball on his bed. Her dirty clothes were on the floor of his bathroom and she was dressed in one of Damon's black bath robes.

Aw, how cute. Not.

Damon roughly pushed her off the bed, waking her up. She rubbed her head. "Damon, what the hell?"

"This is my room," Damon said throwing her clothes at her. "Go find your own room, you're not welcome here."

-End of Chapter Five-


	6. Clothes

**Chapter Six: Clothes**

Katherine opened the large, oak closet in the smallest guest room at the Salvatore house hoping that Tinkerbelle would have visited her during the night and sprinkled her with fairy dust.

But no such luck.

The closet was almost completely empty. There was only a large size Mystic Falls High school sweatshirt and a pair of overalls. No thanks.

Katherine didn't know if she should laugh or cry. Even though she had washed her clothes she was tired of wearing the same pair of skinny jeans, converse sneakers, and black blouse. Besides they wouldn't last forever.

Her jeans already had a couple of holes, not to mention that her sneakers were ripping a little bit. Her chocolate brown hair was even more frizzier than usual if that was even possible and her nails were chipped. She desperately needed a manicure.

Katherine closed the closet door with a thump and then kicked the door childishly. "Stupid Elena!" she hissed.

Stefan knocked on the door and entered the room. "You busy?" he saw Katherine crossing her arms across her chest and pouting. "What's wrong now?" Through, the past few days he had been forced to hear the various complaints of Katherine-how the sun was too hot, how she hated being here, how the people in town were too nice. In short, she found anything to complain about.

She had only gone to town a handful of times, pretending that "Elena" had come back for a short visit from college.

"I have nothing to wear," she whined, kicking the sweatshirt under the bed. "I'm tired of wearing these stupid clothes."

Stefan leaned against the doorframe. "We still have some of Elena's old clothes-"

Katherine wrinkled her nose. "I am not wearing my dead doppelgangers old clothes. And not just for her lack of style."

Stefan seemed to flinch at the word dead, and Katherine saw that she had crossed a line. "Well, I'm not taking you shopping, so you better find somebody else."

Katherine opened her mouth to argue, but Stefan had already gone downstairs.

Katherine sat in her room for a minute thinking how she would solve her clothes dilemma. And then she smiled. Stefan wasn't the only Salvatore brother.

* * *

"Damon. Damon. Damon." Katherine chanted in his ear as she kneeled down besides the couch, putting her hands in prayer position trying to recreate Elena's doe eyes that everyone was such a sucker for. "Pretty, pretty, pretty please Damon!"

"Katherine," Damon didn't bother opening his eyes. He was lying down on the couch trying to sleep away his hangover. "Why don't you do all of us a favor and get run over by a bus."

Katherine let out an irritated sigh. "I need new clothes and since this town doesn't seem to have any decent shops, I need you to take me to the mall. I don't have a car and I don't have money, and I need somebody to take me."

Damon's blue eyes opened. "Here's a fun idea, get off your lazy ass and get a job."

She narrowed her eyes. "You're not funny."

The door opened and the two of them turned towards the door and came face to face with a determined looking Caroline Forbes. "Katherine, how dare you come back-" she trailed off and looked at the awkward scene. "What are you two doing?"

"She's being annoying and half ready to become my willing slave in exchange for a pair of $600 shoes," Damon gave a lazy smirk. He just found his new form of entertainment. He sat up and grabbed his keys. "Blondie, Kitty Kat come on. We're going shopping."

Katherine let out an unusual little squeal as she practically pushed Caroline away. "Shotgun!"

Caroline stood, looking confused. "Hey, I need to talk to Katherine-I don't want to go shopping! Katherine, how could you kill-"

"Yes, I killed your best friend, I'm horrible, I'm going to hell," the sarcasm was oozing out of her voice. "I've done terrible things. Get over it."

Caroline narrowed her blue eyes. "You can't be serious. How are you ok with this?" she eyed Damon.

"You haven't heard her beg for the last hour, so unless you want me to stick her with you, I would do something that will keep her happy and quiet."

Caroline's jaw tightened. "I'd rather, eat broken glass."

"I would try a wooden stake," Katherine replied sweetly. She was in no mood to hear Caroline whine. "Come on, Damon let's go."

* * *

"Oh, I like this and this, and this," Damon said as he grabbed a basket from the front of the store and started filling the basket with all kinds of lacy lingerie. Panties and bras covered in silk, lace, and ribbons.

Caroline, who had tagged along looked disgusted as she looked around the store. Katherine had forced them to go to her favorite mall over two hours away from Mystic Falls and Damon had complied, which seemed weird in Caroline's opinion.

While Katherine happily went to check the shoe department, Caroline hissed in Damon's ear. "What's with you?"

Damon put down a pair of frilly, pink panties. "What do you mean? Do you want them?"

Caroline scowled as she put down the underwear. "Why are you being so nice to Katherine all of a sudden? Stefan told me that you attempted to kill her the second she came through the door."

"Ah, yes my overly helpful, nosy brother." Damon shrugged. "In case you haven't notice Katherine wont shut up until you give her what she wants. Believe me, this is a small price to pay to keep her quiet and happy for a few days. Hopefully, some rich old man will come and I'll marry her off."

Caroline looked confused. "That's your plan. Marry her off?"

"I thought it was much nicer than throwing her into a swamp full of crocodiles, but I can be persuaded."

A few minutes later, Katherine appeared carrying bundles of designer clothes and about ten pairs of high heels. "Ok, I'm ready, let's go pay."

Damon gave her a devilish grin. "Oh, no Kat I already picked out your clothes." before Katherine could argue, Damon showed her the pair of jeans, hoodies, and plain t-shirts that her doppelganger would easily wear, but that Katherine wouldn't be caught dead in. "And look I already got you a new pair of sneakers."

"You can't be serious." Katherine tried to keep her voice from wobbling. "You told me that you were going to take me shopping-"

"But I didn't tell you, you were going to pick you own clothes did I?" he shrugged. "So choose, these clothes I picked out for you or nothing."

Caroline held back a giggle.

Katherine and Damon stared at each other for a few minutes until Katherine relented. "Fine." she dumped the clothes on the floor and exited the store.

-End of Chapter Six-


	7. Witch Mark

**Chapter Seven: Witch Mark**

"Aileen," a small woman with pale, blond hair took a small step towards the dark hair witch that was quietly meditating. "What did you do? I was looking at your . . . grimore. You know that the kind of spell that you did is strictly viewed as wrong in our coven."

"It's even worse to be lurking where you haven't been invited to, Susan." Aileen turned around as Susan blushed and put the grimore down on the table. "Besides, no offense I'm older than you. I know what I'm doing."

"Do you?" she asked an edge to her voice. "Vampires are abomination, predators, they live to kill. Do you really think that suddenly one of them is going to grow a heart? Don't be stupid, this mark, and this hexagon-why bring an innocent child into all of this?"

"You're right, Susan." Aileen stood up and closed the grimore and faced the younger woman. "The hexagon, the spell I put on Damon Salvatore won't make him suddenly care for a baby or the woman he impregnates, but you should have seem him the way that he destroyed people's lives in the blink of an eye."

"So what is this, revenge?"

"No, revenge is such a petty thing." She replied softly as she placed a hand over her grimore. "That hexagon is marked with powerful magic, it will give him the ability to procreate. Say what you want, Susan, but vampire or not a baby changes lives. We just need to make sure that it changes their lives for good instead of evil."

* * *

Katherine stared at herself in the mirror and prevented herself from kicking it, not because she was still a guest at the Salvatore mansion, but because she didn't want to end up in the hospital for something as stupid and trivial as kicking and breaking a mirror.

"All I need is the boring straight hair and Stefan and Damon have their precious snowflake of light again." Katherine said sarcastically into the mirror, thinking longily of the beautiful, expensive designer clothes that she had to leave on the floor of the department store and settle for this.

True, they were better than the clothes that she had been wearing all summer, but still they wouldn't usually be the clothes that Kat would choose for herself. Ever.

She was dressed in a light blue tank top, skinny jeans, and a pair of flip flops. Her curly hair was frizzier than usual so she had combed it back into a ponytail. She lowered her tank top a bit to show some cleavage. There perfect.

She sighed bored as she looked at the clock. It was barely noon in another hot summer's day, and Katherine was beyond bored. Stefan had gone to a Bon Jovi concert in New York for the weekend and had refused to take her along.

She doubted that Bonnie, Matt, and Caroline would want to hang out with her especially since she had killed their best friend. So that only left one option. Damon.

Katherine had been refusing to speak to Damon ever since he pulled that nasty trick at the mall. Though, Katherine had a feeling that she was doing him a favor, though Damon had bought her a bunch of sexy (and slutty) underwear that she knew sweet, innocent Elena would never wear,

So was that a truce? It was better than nothing.

Since it was obvious that Katherine wasn't leaving anytime soon might as well softened all of the rough edges. She went towards the Salvatore wine cellar and pulled out her bottle of favorite red wine.

* * *

Katherine found Damon in the Salvatore living room drinking a glass of whisky and listening to rock music, pretending to be cool though Katherine knew that, that was the Damon Salvatore way of pouting.

She skipped towards him and took away the glass of whisky and replaced it with a glass of wine. "Hey," he looked at her annoyed. "I was drinking that, don't you have to go apply to nursing homes or something?"

Katherine rolled her brown eyes. "Oh, come on don't be like that. I need someone to play with me."

Damon began to stand up. "Well, find someone else to play with, I am not your play thing.

"Damon," she groaned as she placed a hand on his arm. "Just have one drink with me."

"Fine." Damon said after a while. "If it will keep you quiet."

"Thank you." She sing song as she filled each of the glasses with red wine. "Let's play a game-Never Have I Ever." To her surprise Damon didn't argue. "Ok, never have I ever stolen a car."

Damon rolled his blue eyes. "Easy. Ok, my turn. Never have I ever faked my own death."

Katherine rolled her eyes as she took a sip. "Still bitter about that, huh?"

Damon shrugged. "Your game, not mine."

"Ok, never have I ever fallen in love." They both drank to that, never taking their eyes off each other.

* * *

Katherine was drunk. Or at least she think she was. She kind of forgotten what drunk felt like. After the first round of the game, Damon had come back with three other bottles, and it had been quite a long time since Damon had been an innocent boy back in 1864.

And let's just say that they both had gotten drunk very quickly.

Damon could resist more obviously, but he was still looking pretty tipsy. Katherine, meanwhile had burst into uncontrollable giggles as she stood up on the couch and spread her arms in the air. "I believe I can fly-look Damon, I'm a birdy! No, wait I'm Spiderman!"

Damon stood up on staggering legs as he placed Katherine over his shoulder. "Come on before you break your neck, not that I would be complaining, but still."

With his vampire speed, Damon quickly took Katherine to his room and placed her on the bed. Katherine looked around. "This is your room, silly . . . my room is over there."

"Oh, yeah," Damon looked around drunkenly. "I forgot." He slid next to her on the bed and was just beginning to fall asleep, when Katherine laid on top of him and gave him a quick kiss. "What was that for?" he murmured.

Katherine pushed back a stray piece of dark hair. "A good night kiss. You have such pretty blue eyes."

"You're not so bad yourself." Damon murmured as he untied her ponytail, freeing her curls. He started kissing her neck.

Katherine gave him a lazy sort of smile as she started pulling down her tank top. "How about I model the new lingerie you bought me?"

Damon smirked as he whispered in her ear. "I would want nothing more, Miss Pierce."

-End of Chapter Seven-


	8. One Night Stand

**Chapter Eight: One Night Stand**

Katherine opened her eyes slowly even though the sun burned her eyes. There was a pounding in her head and she felt like throwing up. Great, first hangover in the last 500 years could her life get any more perfect?

She sat up slowly, clutching the blanket around her. She frowned as she looked down. Why the hell was she naked? She looked around and saw that she wasn't in the guest room she was in Damon's room.

Oh, crap.

Katherine slowly turned around and saw a sleeping, equally naked Damon next to her. She screamed.

Damon's blue eyes opened. "Elena, what is it?"

Katherine flushed red with anger. She grabbed a pillow and smacked him across the face as hard as she could. "I'm not Elena!"

Damon stared back dazedly and looked at Katherine as if he had barely noticed that she was here. He took a closer look. Evil psychotic look. Exaggerated pout. Defiantly not Elena. "What the hell, Katherine? What's with you?" he frowned when he saw her naked. "Why are you naked? Don't you usually try to seduce Stefan?"

Damon groaned. He remembered parts of it. Katherine for some reason thinking that she was a bird and half prepared to jump off the couch and she and Damon tumbling on his bed. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they had done next.

"I'm not the only one naked, dummy!" Katherine said as she pointed at Damon's naked chest. "I guess we took our little game of never have I ever to a new extent."

"I thought I was having a dream, but instead I woke up to a nightmare." Damon snapped as he started putting on his clothes. "It wasn't exactly a walk in the park for me, kitty kat."

"Oh, yes poor you a drunk girl that was in your bed, poor baby how you suffer." Katherine said sarcastically as she started pushing away the sheets to look for her panties and bra. Where the hell was her underwear? She finally found her bra. "And don't even pretend. After all these years, even this sloppy one night stand was ten times better than any of your passionate nights with innocent Elena."

Damon's blue eyes darkened. "You don't want to test me, Katherine. You're crossing a line."

Katherine crossed her arms over her chest. "What's wrong? Afraid I'm right?" she smirked. "Tell me was sweet Elena even capable of creating passion? Love? Desire? I mean she looked as interesting as a dead fish."

"With her it was making love, not simply sex," Damon shot back. "That's more your thing remember? Your profession, aren't you good at it, by now? Because we both know it Katherine, you're not the type of woman to love, you're just a simple one night stand."

Katherine felt her anger growing as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Katherine grabbed a lamp and threw it at Damon. "Get out!"

Damon flashed in front of her and grasped her by her neck. "This is my house," he tightened his grip before he let her go. "The only one that's leaving is you. Thanks for the goodbye present by the way."

* * *

Hot, burning tears of shame threatened to spill out of Katherine's eyes any second now, not that she would let them. She had never felt so embarrassed, so worthless especially by Damon of all people.

That little ungrateful jerk! If she hadn't had turned him he would be long dead by now. Katherine had wasted no time, she had packed whatever clothes she had in a small, gray duffel bag and practically ran out of the Salvatore estate.

She sighed as she looked at her wallet. She only had about two hundred dollars. Enough for a bus ticket. Katherine sigh, the nearest bus stop was nearly ten miles away and the summer sun was scorching. She doubted that she could go back to Damon and ask for a ride.

Katherine knocked on the door of a small, sad looking yellow house. A second later Matt answered the door, he scrunched up his nose when he took one look at Katherine. He was about to slam the door in her face, when Katherine stopped him. "Please, Matt I have had a really crappy day and I don't need you making it worse."

"I'm not helping you, Katherine," Matt scowled. "Especially after Elena-"he stopped short when the brunette in front of him started crying. "Hey," he said awkwardly. "Don't cry . . . I didn't even know you knew how to cry."

"Well, I do!" she hissed. "And Damon already gave me a crappy day and I don't need you Donovan to make it worse."

Matt frowned. "What did Damon do?"

She shook her head. "Just do me a favor Matty Blue Blue, you're one of the good guys can you please take me to the bus station? Then you will never have to hear from me again."

"Why can't Stefan take you?"

"He's out of town." She practically whined. "Come on, Donovan I cried in front of you! What kind of gentleman are you that doesn't help a damsel in distress?"

Matt gaped and was too confused by Katherine's confusing storyline that he would do anything to get rid of the brunette "Let me get my keys."

-End of Chapter Eight-


	9. Expect the Unexpected

**Chapter Nine: Expect the Unexpected**

"I'm home," Stefan called out a few days later after he had arrived from the concert in New York, even though he knew it was far from pointless. He knew that neither Katherine nor Damon would answer him. Knowing them, they were probably either drunk, in the middle of getting drunk, or fast asleep.

He was surprised that the house was quiet. Usually Damon had the stereo playing at top speed while Katherine yelled at him to turn it down. But apart from the occasional dust bunny, there was nothing unusual.

Stefan struggled with his overnight suitcase in one hand and the two bags of Chinese take out. He and Damon didn't usually eat anything, but now that Katherine had become their unwilling roommate every once in a while Stefan brought food for her which Katherine greatly appreciated.

It was almost comical to see Katherine and Damon fighting over the last dumpling, even though Katherine only did it to be greedy and Damon only to make her mad.

"Katherine, I brought food!" he said knowing it was the Katherine-signal to come downstairs. She seemed to get more excited over food that fashion lately.

"Thank you, brother you shouldn't have troubled yourself." Damon came out of his room dripping wet and with only a white towel around his waist. He looked inside the bag. "General Tso's chicken my favorite."

Stefan frowned. "Where's Katherine?"

"Hopefully, halfway to Mexico. Or Africa. If we're lucky maybe a lion will eat her." Damon smirked at Stefan's disapproving frown. "Oh stop looking at me as if I kicked a puppy."

"Did you kick her out?"

"What choice did I have?" Damon demanded as if it should have been obvious. "The bitch crossed a line, she pissed me off, and I kicked her out simple as that. And stop looking at me with your judgy little eyes."

Stefan sighed. "Well, you certainly make it difficult." He replied trying to be patient. "Damon, did your forget that Katherine is human?"

"Which will make it all the more funny when she finally croaks." He rolled his blue eyes. "Oh, stop being melodramatic Stefan. She's human. She hasn't been human in over 500 years she'll come back crawling soon enough. So meanwhile, go get a tan or a massage you look tense and meanwhile I'll eat this delicious chicken and wait for the moment that Katherine Pierce comes back and begs."

* * *

"Last stop." The elderly man driving the bus said as it made a complete stop jolting Katherine awake. She was one of the last remaining people on the bus. She groggily got out of the bus feeling tired, sweaty, and simply gross.

She had freaked Matt enough that he had given her a ride to the local bus station and then practically ran the other direction so that he didn't have to deal with an over emotional Katherine. Damn him. Damn Damon. Damn Elena. The only one that wasn't on her little hate list was Stefan, but since he had ditched her and gone to New York by himself his odds weren't looking too good either.

The little, worn out wheels of her suitcase were making small cracking sounds and Katherine exited the bus station. She had bought the cheapest ticket available. It wasn't like there was any reason to go far. She was homeless anyway.

Katherine had arrived at a small, almost unknown town called Silvering located an hour away from Whitmore College. She just wanted to find a cheap motel room and crawl into bed. That is if she could find a room that cost less than one hundred fifty dollars per night. She had underestimated Matt's generosity and he had given her an extra fifty and Katherine had almost hugged him in return.

She realized that she would need to get a job as soon as possible. The horror.

Katherine stopped in front of small bed and breakfast that had a big sign that said "$30. 99 a night. SPECIAL."

Feeling her hopes lift up Katherine entered the quaint little bed and breakfast. A little old lady greeted her at the desk. She smile brightly at Katherine. "Good evening, dear! How many are in your party?"

Katherine shuffled her feet nervously. "Just me."

"All right, it's not safe for a young woman to travel alone you know." She said frowning."

"Believe me." Katherine kept her voice from wobbling. "I've been looking after myself for a long time."

* * *

The owner of the bed and breakfast-Mrs. Connors was a delightful old lady who desperately missed her grandchildren and had practically adopted Katherine on the first day. Katherine usually wasn't the cuddling type, but at the precise moment she needed to be petted. Besides Mrs. Conner was a kind woman and had listen to Katherine whine and complain more than was needed. She reminded Katherine of her own mother to some degree.

Now two weeks later, Katherine was staring at her application for the job as a waitress at Anne's café. A waitress. She couldn't believe how low Katherine Pierce had fallen, but honestly this was the only kind of job available in this little town. That or pumping gas at a gas station.

But Katherine needed this job. She couldn't depend on Mrs. Connors kindness forever.

There was only one problem. The application. Her birthday? Social security number? Address? Phone? Two forms of ID?

How the hell was she supposed to explain all that? She couldn't exactly say that she was born in Bulgaria in the fifteen century.

The smell of waffles and coffee was thick in the café and it usually made Katherine hungry, but today it was making her nauseate. Weird.

She continued staring at her name in the application until her stomach gave a weird jump and she felt a lump in her throat. She draped a hand over her mouth as she raced to the bathroom.

Katherine barely managed to put the lid up of the toiler when she vomited her breakfast completely. She flushed the toilet and then headed towards the sink to wash her hands and her mouth.

Katherine hated her reflection in the mirror as she cleaned her mouth with a paper towel. She still looked green, pale, and simply tired.

Katherine pushed the door open of the bathroom. What the hell was wrong with her?

-End of Chapter Nine-


	10. Ready or Not

**Chapter Ten: Ready or Not**

"Are you still feeling ill, dear? Are you sure it's not the flu?" Mrs. Connors frowned as she walked into Katherine's room. She had been feeling sick ever since she half-filled the application to the café. The manager was a nineteen year old kid, one bash of an eyelash and the job would be hers.

The problem was her. Or more importantly what was happening to her. After 500 years she had finally gotten sick. Except she didn't know what was making her so sick. She was just tired, grouchy, and worst of all vomiting every time she put something in her mouth.

What if it was cancer or a tumor? She shook her head. Katherine was freaking herself out.

"Maybe." Katherine said. She was resting on her bed, grateful that Mrs. Connors felt even a small amount of pity towards Katherine. She didn't remember what the flu felt like.

Katherine held a cold compress to her upset stomach in hopes that it would settle down.

Mrs. Connors put down a big bowl of chicken soup in front of her. "Here, I made you a nice lunch."

Katherine's smile fell. "Thanks, Mrs. Connors, but I'm not really hungry."

"It will help, dear I promise." Mrs. Connors encouraged.

Katherine took small sips. She didn't have the heart to tell the old lady no, especially since she was the only person that had treated Katherine with actual decency.

Mrs. Connors laughed softly.

Katherine looked up. "What?"

"Oh, nothing dear just an old lady being silly by myself," she smiled. '"It's just your symptoms remind me of when I was pregnant with my daughter-oh, I always felt like such a mess. When someone was pregnant back then, we used to say that she had the baby blues."

Katherine nearly spit out her soup. A baby? Her, yeah right. She paused. She remembered feeling like this when she had been pregnant with her daughter in Bulgaria 1490. And she knew that she could carry a child again. She got a nice, icky reminded every month with an additional gift of cramps and a bloated stomach.

But she hadn't had sex in a year not since she had been turned human. The only person she had, had sex with was-"Son of a-!"

* * *

Caroline blinked towards her friends who had delivered some unexpected news. "What do you mean, Katherine left while you were in New York?"

"She didn't leave exactly," Stefan didn't really feel like elaborating. "Damon kind of kicked her out."

"Why?"

"From what I can gather she brought up stuff from Elena that didn't make him happy."

Caroline's face darkened. "Well, good riddance then. Katherine, doesn't even deserve a warm welcome after everything she put us through," she paused. "Still, I can't help but feel a bit bad for her, I mean she is human now and something tells me she hasn't worked a day in her life."

A slow understanding smile appeared on Stefan's face. "I get your point. I don't think I will ever forgive her for what she did to Elena, but I made peace with it. The point is that Elena is dead and Katherine is not and part of me wants her to live the normal, human life she never could."

Caroline squeezed Stefan's shoulder. "Oh, Stefan you big old softie. Speaking of which where's he who shall not be named? How is he taking it, any guilt?"

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Where do you think?"

Caroline and Stefan turned towards the bar at the grill where Damon was having tequila shots while Matt tried to keep his distance. They could both hear Damon because he was practically shouting.

He raised his glass. "I would like to make a toast, to the end of a reign by the psychotic bitch we all love to hate, Miss Katherine Pierce!"

Stefan turned to face Caroline. "What do you think?"

* * *

Katherine practically ran to the ladies aisle in the only pharmacy in town, practically knocking people down with her little red carry out basket. She knew she was being completely stupid. There was no way that she could be pregnant, especially since the only sex she had, had ever since she became human was with a vampire.

There was a tiny cluster of take home pregnancy tests with pictures of smiling women and daisies in the counter. Katherine let out a snort as she plastically shoved half of the take home tests into her little basket.

Katherine waited impatiently in line to pay for her stuff. "Next." The bored, gum chewing college girl said. Her eyes widened when she saw the ten different pregnancy stick she put on the counter. "Honey, are you sure you need all of this?"

"I know what I'm doing, honey," she snapped as she put down a bunch of crinkled bills on the counter. "Now ring me up."

* * *

Later that evening, Katherine slumped against the bathroom wall begging the universe to just kill her right then and now. Katherine felt a lump in her throat, and she didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry.

She closed her eyes, she really wished that the universe would end her here and now. It really would be kinder. On the bathroom floor there were ten pregnancy tests all with a cheerful pink plus.

The damage was done. She was pregnant. With Damon's baby. It had to be Damon's he had been the only one she had slept with.

She rubbed her index fingers against her forehead. "Oh, god what am I going to do with a baby?"

"Katherine," Mrs. Connors knocked on the door worriedly. "Are you ok? You've been in there a long time."

Katherine cleared her throat. "I'm fine."

The next thought almost came instantly to her. She rested her hand on her belly. She needed to get rid of it. An abortion.

-End of Chapter Ten-

Thank you so much for your reviews! Damon and Kat are going to have trouble accepting the fact that they are going to be a Daddy and a Mommy.


	11. Pancakes and Baby Bumps

**Chapter Eleven: Pancakes and Baby Bumps**

_Two Months Later. . ._

"Thanks for the ride!" Caroline playfully kissed Stefan on the cheek. Summer was sadly over and fall had just come around the corner. Since Caroline's car had broken down, Stefan had offered her a ride back to Whitmore College for the first day of classes. Bonnie was arriving later after a nice summer break with Abby.

"Anytime." Stefan smiled as he watched Caroline struggled with the dozen or so suitcases that she had hastily stuffed in the backseat on Stefan's tiny, vintage car. "Are you sure you don't need help?"

"I'll compel someone in a few," Caroline pushed back a stray piece of blond hair. She leaned in against the doorway. "Let's talk about you."

Stefan's smile quivered a little. "What about me?"

Caroline gave an impatient sigh. "You need to start living your life-Stefan Salvatore!" she said. "You can't be babysitting Damon, feeling guilty about Katherine, and being all moody and depressed for the rest of your life. You deserve better and Damon shouldn't drag you down."

"I know." He said smiling sadly. Two months had passed ever since Katherine had left and Damon was in a downward spiral to say the least. Stefan feared than this was worse than when he had found out that Elena had died. He drank all day, partied all night, and was reckless with his food intake. "I'm going back to Mystic Falls, I'm going to say goodbye to Damon for a few centuries, grab my motorcycle and live my life."

Caroline squeezed his hand. "Good for you. Bye, thanks for the ride again."

"Good luck. Call me anytime."

"Meet some sexy girl on a white sand beach."

Stefan smiled as he pulled out of the driveway. "I'll start dating again when you do."

An hour after he had departed to Mystic Falls, he decided to stop for a break. He suddenly had a strong craving for pancakes and coffee. He parked his car in front of a small café called Anne's café.

A happy looking hostess greeted him. "Hello, welcome! Come this way, please."

Stefan followed her to a small booth. The hostess handed him a menu. "A waitress will be with you soon."

Stefan nodded as he leaned back in his seat and looked around the café. He enjoyed people watching, though there weren't too many people in the café that late morning.

"Table seven, Katherine."

"Ok."

Stefan frowned as he looked at the two people conversing. One was the hostess and the other was a young woman with curly hair and a mustard yellow uniform that seemed too small and tight for her small frame.

When she turned around Stefan gaped. The woman was none other than Katherine. But there was something strange about her. She was still the same Katherine, obviously with her mascara eyelashes and thick curly hair. But there was something obviously going on in the middle.

She wasn't fat exactly, but the uniform skirt stretched a little too tightly across her belly. It took a minute for Stefan to realize it wasn't fat, but a baby bump. As in Katherine was pregnant.

"You're having a baby?" Stefan practically yelled.

If Katherine was surprised to see him, she didn't show it. She simply said. "Stefan, it's nice to see you too."

* * *

There was an awkward silence as Stefan and Katherine stared at each other (Katherine was on her break) Stefan hadn't drank his cup of coffee and Katherine was playing with her half eaten pancakes making pictures with the syrup.

"Are you sure you don't want to-"he trailed off awkwardly. "You should eat."

"I'm not really hungry," she said. "Besides everything I eat somehow I end up throwing it up."

"So a baby," Stefan said. "Congratulations."

Katherine scowled at him. "Don't give me that, it's not anything celebration worthy."

"Were you." He squinted his eyes. "Force."

She shook her head. "Calm down, white knight it's nothing like that. I was pretty much willing."

"Who's the father?"

Katherine didn't speak for a moment until she whispered the word. "Damon."

Stefan didn't speak for a moment until he said. "Are you serious? Is this some kind of a joke?"

Katherine gritted her teeth. She knew that this was the reaction that she should have expected. When has a vampire ever impregnate a former vampire? "I'm serious, I'm two months pregnant. Damon kicked me out two months ago, and Damon has been the only man I have slept with ever since I became human so unless I became pregnant by a miracle, the baby is definitely Damon's."

Stefan still didn't look convince.

Katherine removed her vervain bracelet and crossed her arms over her chest. "Compel me. I dare you."

Stefan sighed as he leaned forward. "Who have you slept with ever since you turned human?"

"The only person I have had sex with is Damon Salvatore."

The answer didn't seem to make Stefan happy. He rummaged a hand through his hair. "I guess it's a possibility."

Katherine scoffed. "That's all you have to say, I guess? Your brother impregnate me and then threw me into the streets, and that's all you can say?"

"Where are you staying?" Stefan asked.

Katherine looked at the clock. "I still have half my shift left-"

"I'll take care of it," Stefan got up. "Get your stuff."

* * *

"Hello, dear a little early aren't you?" Mrs. Connors stopped short when she saw Stefan. "I was just going to the market-or who is this?"

Katherine cleared her throat awkwardly. "This is my . . . friend Stefan Salvatore. Stefan this is Mrs. Connors, the manager."

Stefan shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too, you kids have fun. I'm going down to the market, Katherine. Do you want me to bring you something for your upset stomach?" she patted Katherine's barely there belly sympathetically. "Poor thing, has had a rough couple of weeks. I'll be back soon, dear."

Neither of them spoke as Mrs. Connors closed the door. Stefan turned towards her. "She seems nice, but Katherine who else have you told about your pregnancy?"

"No one else, stop worrying." She snapped as she dropped her jacket on the couch. "I needed an explanation to why I was throwing up every five seconds. So what's the plan, hero?"

"Take you back to Mystic Falls, talk to Damon, and resolve this."

Katherine snorted. "And then what Damon will forgive me for every bad thing I've done and we'll become one big happy family? Thanks, but no thanks. I can handle it by myself."

"Can you? You're just figuring these things out. Humanity can't get any easier if you're pregnant."

Katherine rummaged a hand through her curls and glared at Stefan. "Well, then it's a good thing I'm not going to be pregnant for much longer. I'm saving up for an abortion, Stefan in a few days everything will be over."

Stefan looked stunned, he knew that Katherine was ruthless, but not enough to kill her own baby. "Katherine are you . . . you should talk to Damon first."

"I'm not talking to Damon, and I'm not going to Mystic Falls." She snapped. "So save yourself the trouble and just leave."

Stefan and Katherine faced each other until Stefan picked up Katherine over his shoulder and carried her out the door. "It's for your own good, Katherine-you and Damon."

"What are you doing?" Katherine hissed, kicking." Stefan, let me go! Let me go!"

-End of Chapter Eleven-

The Daddy to be will get the news in the next chapter!


	12. Packages

**Chapter Twelve: Packages**

"No, Stefan!" Katherine kicked and attempted to dig her nails into the wrists of his leather jacket, but Stefan didn't budge. No, only had he personally put on her seatbelt when they left Mrs. Connors house, but he was practically pulling her, no literally dragging her towards the Salvatore mansion. "Stefan, let me go!"

Stefan turned to face her, annoyance clearly written on his face. "Katherine, I haven't compelled you out of kindness, but push my buttons one more time and I will rip that vervain bracelet off your wrist."

Katherine looked a bit taken back. Stefan wasn't usually the yelling type, but when he got pissed off, it was pretty obvious. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine. Let's just wait a moment."

Stefan sighed and did as he was told.

Katherine squirmed uncomfortably, she would literally cut her own throat out if it meant that she didn't have to set foot in the house of horrors again, but apparently Stefan didn't get that. And Katherine most definably didn't want to get attached to Damon because of a baby for god's sake.

Katherine and Damon were . . . well evil. Them having an innocent, looking baby, well it was a joke to say the least.

"What if he's not there?"

"He is believe me, he hasn't left the house in weeks."

"What if he wants to kill me?"

"I won't let him kill you."

"What? Did eating Bambi and Thumper suddenly give you super strength over a man that rips kitten's heads off for fun?"

"Katherine."

"Stefan."

The two of them stared at each other for a few minutes before Stefan's face softened "Listen, there is no reason for you to be nervous. Damon will understand."

"I'm not nervous." She said, but now as a human she was terrible at hiding her emotions. "Why are you doing this by the way, I thought you would be in Jamaica right now rubbing some lotion on some airhead blond. Not trying to fix the messes that I and your brother are so good at making together."

Stefan shook his head. "Jamaica is not my scene and believe it or not, I want to help both of you."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Even me?"

"Even you."

Katherine didn't say anything for a moment before she blurted out. "You're a good guy, Stefan Salvatore and I thought they had all died out something."

Stefan smiled. "I have always been a good guy. Come on."

"No need to get snarky about it."

* * *

Damon was drunk. Very drunk.

He looked around dazedly around the Salvatore living room. There were bottles of empty bourbon everywhere, along with blood and peanuts. Though, thankfully not any more sorority girls.

His head was fuzzy. How many days had passed and where was Stefan? He mentioned something about Caroline, but Damon hadn't paid much attention. Damon heard the door open and he used his vampire speed to flash towards the door startling Katherine and Stefan.

He smirked when he saw Katherine, oblivious to her small baby bump that was forming. "Well, well look who came crawling back-"

Damon didn't get to finish his sentence, however because at that moment Katherine pushed him aside and ran to the nearest bathroom. Turns out morning sickness didn't just stick to mornings.

That and she was sure that the bag of Hershey kisses that she had scarfed down in the car hadn't help either.

Damon raised an eyebrow when he heard Katherine vomiting. "What's with her?"

"Yeah," Stefan said. The little black hexagon on Damon's wrist caught Stefan's attention. "We need to talk."

* * *

"Katherine?" Damon scoffed as he looked from Katherine to Stefan. "Pregnant? With my baby? Is this your idea of a joke, because it's not's funny."

"It's not a joke." Katherine said, still looking a little green. "And do you honestly think I want to be pregnant with your baby?"

"Oh, don't play the innocent face with me," Damon shook his head. "Just admit it, you got knocked up by someone else and you want to blame me. Just one thing, kitty kat, vampires can't have kids, so why don't you go look for the actual baby daddy and leave me alone. We're done being your charity Katherine."

There was a flash of hurt in Katherine's eyes, but she refused to show it. "I told you this was a stupid idea. I'm just going-"

"No, wait," Stefan motioned towards the hexagon on Damon's wrist. "The witch's mark."

"What about it?"

"I compelled Katherine to tell me the truth, Damon. The only person that she has slept with ever since she became human has been you. What if that mark made it possible for you to have children?"

Damon shook his head. "That's impossible . . . no way." But there was uncertainty in his face. He faced Katherine. "Baby mama, you're coming with me."

"Where are we going?" Katherine asked annoyed.

"To find that damn Bennett witch so that she can do that locator spell."

* * *

"Witchy."

"Bon Bon."

"Would it kill either of you to knock?" Bonnie asked disgusted as she Damon and Katherine simply walked in. "And Katherine I thought you left town."

"Unfortunate circumstances brought me back." Katherine said over her shoulder.

"We need you to be of use and do a locator spell."

Stefan gave Bonnie an apologetic look. "Yeah, he means that with a please and thank you."

Damon shook his head. "No, I didn't."

"What do you need a locator spell for?" Bonnie asked perplexed.

"We need to find a witch and fast." Katherine replied as she uncovered her stomach. "Like in less than seven months."

Bonnie was perplexed as she saw Katherine's small belly. "Are you-"

"Knocked up?" Damon finished for her as he showed her the mark. "Yep, that's why we need you to figure out where the witch who curse me with this lives."

Bonnie ignored him, she was still staring at Katherine. "How did, how-"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Tick tock, Bonnie we don't have all day."

Stefan sighed as he watched Katherine and Damon take turns harassing Bonnie. Katherine and Damon might be more alike than they would care to admit.

-End of Chapter Twelve-


	13. Baby Redemption

**Chapter Thirteen: Baby Redemption**

"Here we are." Bonnie grumbled from the back seat as Damon parked the car in front of a small cabin, it was near the town where Damon had attacked all those people after he had found out that Elena had died. The witch, Aileen had cursed him and that resulted in the little hexagon mark on Damon's wrist.

That was the only explanation on how Damon had managed to impregnate Katherine. Not that he was still falling for the it's-your-baby scenario. Damon had dragged Katherine along with him, both of them bickering and slut shaming each other all the way there driving Bonnie and Stefan nuts.

Damon peeked out from the window. "Abandoned cabin in the middle of nowhere, nice. Couldn't you have picked a least creepy place or are you trying to murder us?"

"If I wanted to, I would have." Bonnie replied coldly as she looked at the cabin. "This is where the locator spell took me too. The witch, Aileen lives here."

Katherine feeling cranky of being stuck in the car for over two hours got out. "Ok, let's get this show on the road shall we? I'm starving and someone didn't even let me have a lousy M&M."

"You just vomited your breakfast." Damon said as they walked towards the cabin. "I wasn't going to risk my precious car interior because you were craving chocolate. We are just going to get in and get out after proving that the brat you're carrying is not mine."

"You sound so confident," Katherine smirked as she folded her arms across her chest. "What? Not looking forward to signing up for preschool and little league?"

"Guys, cut it out," Stefan scolded which only earned him a glare from both Katherine and Damon.

"Do you honestly think I want to be here?" Katherine told Damon. "Your brother practically dragged me here because he thinks I'm going to have a miracle baby and fulfill his long lost wish of becoming an uncle."

"Well, Stefan has always been delusional." Damon pushed the door open, but couldn't get in without being invited in. "Aileen!" He yelled. "Come out before I rip your head open."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Very nice."

"It's the only way to get things done."

Katherine and Bonnie entered the house and were greeted by the same dark hair witch that had attacked Damon a year ago during him rampage. A soft smile appeared on her face as she saw the beginning round of Katherine's belly. "You finally came. So you're the lucky girl?"

"Lucky?" Katherine snorted as she glanced at Damon. "Definitely not."

"You guys can talk about upcoming baby showers later." Damon said impatiently. "Let me in, witch."

Aileen raised her hand which caused a throbbing pain in Damon's head. "You will not threaten me, you will treat me with respect and I would rather die than let a vampire in my home."

Damon raised his head. "One death wish coming up."

Stefan held back his brother. "We found out from Bonnie that you were the one that cursed my brother and that's how that little hexagon in his wrist appeared a year ago."

Aileen nodded. "I did."

"What does it do?" Bonnie asked. "I've never seen magic like that before."

Aileen sat down tiredly on a chair. "It's a form of dark magic, I wouldn't advise it." She replied. "The hexagon mark won't kill you if that's what you're worried about, it will though make you fertile again."

Damon gaped.

A little voice inside Katherine's head was screaming no! "Wait," Katherine scowled at the witch as she pointed an index finger towards Damon. "Does that mean this psychotic asshole is the father of my unborn baby?"

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, Kat." Damon reminded her, though he was clearly still in shock. A baby? What the he hell was he going to do with a baby take her/ him on a murdering spree?

"That is exactly what it means," Aileen told her. "The hexagon I implanted gave you the ability to procreate and you have impregnated this girl. The baby that Katherine is carrying is your baby, Mr. Salvatore."

No one said anything.

"I think I'm going to faint." Damon mumbled.

"That makes two of us." Katherine murmured.

"Make that three." Bonnie pointed out.

Stefan seemed to be the only one not annoyed, disgusted, or in shock. "Why did you do this? Why did you curse my brother with this Aileen?"

Aileen didn't speak for a moment. "Some wouldn't view it as a curse, but as a gift Mr. Salvatore." She turned to both Damon and Katherine. "Damon Salvatore and Katherine Pierce, I heard all about you, you're ruthless killers, killing the innocent. This baby will make both of you grow up and take responsibility for your actions. I hope for the baby's sake you know what you're doing."

* * *

The three of them returned to the Salvatore house much quieter than they had left. They had dropped Bonnie off at home and Stefan, Katherine, and Damon limply entered the Salvatore house.

"Family meeting now." Damon said he raced towards the minibar and filled himself a glass full of scotch.

Stefan raised an eyebrow at the term.

Katherine sat down and Damon scowled. "Oh, no not you. You're the problem to all of this, you're not family. Get out of here, shoo."

Katherine folded her arms across her chest. "I may not technically be a Salvatore, but I am carrying the Salvatore heir and I would like to know what my fate is going to be and that it's not going to be handled by you two lunatics."

"She does have a point," Stefan pointed out. "Like it or not, Katherine is part of the family now."

"Fine." Damon served himself a second glass. "I'll skip right to the point, we're getting rid of it. No bundle of joy, all right?"

Stefan waited for Katherine to argue but when she didn't he looked at her. "Katherine?" he prompted. "You have a say in this too."

"What is there to say?" Katherine replied. "I want to get rid of it too, I was going to get rid of it before you went all superman on me. Besides Damon can impregnate someone else if you're that desperate to be an uncle."

"See, Katherine gets it."

Stefan looked beyond annoyed and disgusted. "Ok, fine you two do whatever you want. Throw away your once chance at redemption, throw away the one thing in your life that can change your life for good, but I'm not going to stay here and watch both of you destroy not only your lives, but the life of that baby."

-End of Chapter Thirteen-


	14. Gossip Girl

**Chapter Fourteen: Gossip Girl**

"What's up, Bonnie?" Caroline greeted her friend and Bonnie slid into the chair next to Caroline in the school cafeteria during their coffee break before their next class. Caroline flipped open her psychology textbook. "Did you get the reading done for the next class? I fell asleep after the first sentence."

Bonnie jiggled her foot while balancing her cup of coffee. "Psychology is not really on my mind right now."

"Oh, is it a boy?" Caroline teased. "That is the only proper reason for you to be distracted, Bonnie."

Bonnie snorted. "I wish." She looked over her shoulder. "Ok, I'll tell you, but you must promise me not to tell anyone. I swear, Caroline if this gets out I will get murdered in my sleep do you understand?"

"God, calm down." Caroline said as she took a sip of her coffee. "What's up? I swear I won't tell a soul."

Bonnie closed her eyes. She had promised the trio that she wouldn't say anything, but she was dying to say something to someone and she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep it from Caroline forever. "Katherine is back in town."

Caroline looked disappointed. "That's your big news? She and Damon will probably have another spat and he'll kick her to the curb."

"She didn't come here alone . . . I mean, she did, but someone sort of tagged along . . . what I'm trying to say is that-"

"Ugh! Spill it, Bonnie!"

"Katherine came back pregnant all right?" Bonnie finally said as she watched Caroline's confused expression. "And the baby's father is Damon. Apparently a witch spelled him last year when he went on his murder rampage after Elena died and he impregnated Katherine."

"Seriously?" Caroline screeched causing for half of the students to look at her. She lowered her voice. "Damon and Katherine a daddy and a mommy with their little devil child? Did hell freeze over or what?"

"Well, let's just say the impossible became possible," Bonnie replied. "They practically dragged me to that witch, Aileen who basically told them this was a lesson for both of them to see if they finally learn some manners."

"Like that will happen." Caroline snorted as she shook her head. "I'm dizzy, wait how are they taking the news?"

"Well, they aren't shopping for baby clothes if that's what you're asking." She grabbed her book bag. "Look, I need to go to the bathroom, but don't tell anyone Caroline, I swear you better not tell anyone."

"Don't worry." She said as she made a motion of her lips shutting. "My lips are sealed." Caroline watched as Bonnie walked away and then she picked up her phone. "Matt? It's Caroline you will never believe what I just heard!"

* * *

Stefan was at the bar at the Grill drinking his fourth shot, or was it fifth? He honestly couldn't remember trying to wipe his mind out of everything-Damon, Katherine, the baby, but alcohol clearly wasn't helping. He wished his friend Lexi was here, she would be able to make him feel better or at least make him laugh.

"Alcohol to drown your sorrows." Caroline say gently as she approached him. "Not very Stefan like."

"Well today I'm not feeling very Stefan like," Stefan told her as Caroline sat down. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at school."

"I know." She said. "But I decided to drive here, I mean I haven't seen my mom for a couple of weeks-"

"You came to check up on me." Stefan finished for her.

Caroline smiled guiltily. "Well, yeah that too. How are you doing with the whole Datherine baby mess?"

"Datherine?" Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"You know couple names, or in this case enemy names like Pepperony-Pepper and Tony from the Iron Man movies? Never mind, you'll someday think it's funny." Caroline looked at him curiously. "What's wrong I thought you would be celebrating and being happy that you're going to be an uncle?"

"I was." He said. "Until Katherine and Damon shoved that dream down the toilet."

Caroline looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Stefan hesitated. "They are going to get rid of the baby. Katherine is going to have an abortion."

"What, no!" Caroline shrieked. "She can't do that, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, can't you do something?"

Stefan shrugged as he filled his glass. "It's not really my place to call the shots anymore. It's not my baby, it's Katherine and Damon's baby and unfortunately it's their decision to make. Even though I think it's a stupid, pigheaded decision that they will regret for the rest of their lives." He mused sadly. "I was already imagining how great it would be to be an uncle, though I guess it was stupid of me to think that Katherine and Damon would work things out."

"It wasn't stupid. You had hope." Caroline squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry, Stefan."

* * *

"I mean a baby?" Damon grunted as he took another swig of his bottle of bourbon. He was crouched down in the middle of the woods staring at the grave in front of him-It read Alaric Saltzman. "What am I supposed to do with a baby? I was never even supposed to have children. I mean can you imagine Katherine and me as parents?"

He sighed as he rummaged a hand through his hair. "Stefan is overjoyed of course, probably already planning a nursery, though I think we already burst his bubble. I mean I don't want a baby, what am I going to teach a baby anyway? And Katherine is not exactly motherly material or the most liked, our baby will be dead in a day. If you were here you would probably kick my ass and tell me to man up or something, but you're not so I get a free pass."

Silence.

"I really wish you were here, buddy." Damon sighed as he looked at the grave.

* * *

It was dawn in the Salvatore house and Katherine was supposed to be asleep, but she wasn't tired. She had been sleepwalking since this morning, trying to convince herself that an abortion was the only way to get out of this mess.

Katherine raised her shirt up, she was only two months pregnant, but you could barely see the small baby bump that was forming. Her baby.

She rubbed her belly gently and sighed. "I'm sorry, it's not your fault. It's mine and your dad's."

-End of Chapter Fourteen-


	15. Regrets

**Chapter Fifteen: Regrets**

She couldn't do it.

Katherine didn't know if that made her a coward or some kind of hero, but as the minutes ticked away she could feel her throat tightening and her hands getting clammy. She just couldn't get rid of the baby, her son or daughter. What if this was her only chance?

Besides things were different now, this wasn't 1490 Bulgaria she wasn't going to get kicked out for having a baby out of wedlock and, yeah right like Damon would actually marry her.

Damon that was another problem. She doubted that Damon would accept the fact that Katherine decided to keep the baby. Heck, he would probably force Katherine to get rid of it himself.

Katherine shook her head, no she couldn't trust him and she didn't want to get Stefan involved in this either. Katherine looked at the clock, four in the morning. She needed to get to the local bus station, most of the buses left at six and she had a little money saved up.

She went into her closet and grabbed a little girl's Dora the Explorer backpack (she had no idea how that had ended up in her closet) and started stuffing as many clothes as she could. Wearing only jeans, boots, and a soft, red sweater she quietly walked down the stairs of the Salvatore house.

Her hand trembled over the knob of the door, but she managed to turn it and slip away without anyone noticing, clutching the backpack to her chest she started walking the five miles towards town or trying to jog most likely.

She could feel her breath becoming deeper as her lungs filled with air. Katherine felt herself relax once she arrived in town. She raced towards the only person other than Caroline and Bonnie and the Salvatore brothers that knew that she was Katherine. Good old Matt.

Matt answered the door, obviously still half asleep. Too tired to even look remotely surprise. "Katherine, what are you doing here at five in the morning? Don't you have anything better to do at five in the morning?"

"Quit your whining," Katherine said as she looked over her shoulder. "I need a ride to the bus station."

"Now?" he looked at her Dora backpack. "Where did you get that, and are you running away again?"

"I'm not running away!" Katherine said in an unconvincing voice. "I just need a better living arrangement, so can you please be a gent and drive me to the bus station?"

"I heard that Damon knocked you up, is that true?" he blurted out. "Caroline told me."

Katherine scowled.

"So is that the reason you're on the run again?"

"I am not on the run!" she snapped.

Matt didn't seem to hear her. "Does Damon want the baby?"

"Well, I don't exactly see him buying a baby carriage, now do I?" Katherine was surprise to hear that her voice was slightly trembling. "Damon didn't want this, but I do and I'm not going to let him screw this up like he normally does. So let's go."

It sounded like Matt wanted to say something, but at the end he didn't bother he just shrugged.

"Ok, fine let me get my coat."

Fifteen minutes later Matt and Katherine piled up into Matt's pickup truck while they waited for the engine to warm up, Katherine handed him a bag of gummy bears. "Here."

"What's this?" he asked frowning.

"Your payment," Katherine said as if it should have been obvious. "For keeping your mouth shut."

* * *

"Ok, Katherine time to go, the sooner we're done with this the sooner we can move on with our lives," Damon's voice trailed off as he reached the bottom of the stairs and found Stefan frowning at him with crossed arms. "What's the matter? Bad bunny blood?"

"Katherine is gone." Stefan simply said.

"What do you mean Katherine is gone?" Damon said obviously annoyed. "Where the hell could she had possibly gone? We were supposed to go to the abortion clinic today."

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "You don't think maybe that's the reason she left, she probably had a change of heart."

"A change of heart? This isn't a Disney movie, we're talking about Katherine I-only-care-about-myself Pierce. Do you honestly think she would run away in the middle of the dark just to keep a baby she didn't want in the first place?"

"Yes, I do." Stefan showed him the text he got from Matt. "She's on her way to Whitmore. So why don't you go fix up your screw up."

* * *

Katherine was feeling dusty and sweaty after the two hours ride to Whitmore College, true she had expected to get out of the state of Virginia, but apparently one hundred dollars wasn't that much anymore.

Besides she thought that maybe at least Caroline would take pity on her and let her in and she could probably pretend to be Elena Gilbert for a few months at least until she started fully showing or maybe she could go as Katherine Pierce since apparently Elena had never even attended campus and instead was doing an international abroad program in Japan.

"Elena Gilbert, I never expected to see you here." Katherine turned around a saw a blond man smiling at her.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm Dr. Maxfield." Dr. Maxfield said. "I don't mean to be rude, but you are Grayson Gilbert's daughter, right? He pointed you out once in a family picture, I used to work with him. Great man."

"Well, yes that's me, Grayson's daughter." She forced a smile. "It was really nice to meet you, but I need to go-"

"How was Japan? I heard you sign up for an international program."

"Oh, yeah Japan is great." Katherine replied. "I really need to go."

"Sure." Dr. Maxfield said as Katherine walked away. He didn't know why, but there was something strange about "Elena Gilbert" he would need to keep a closer eye on her.

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline opened the door of their doom room where they saw Katherine stuffing chips into her mouth. "Sorry," she said as she dropped the bag to the floor. "I was hungry."

Bonnie frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed a place to crash, so," she said awkwardly. "I was wondering if I could stay here for a few days at least."

"No." Bonnie said.

"Yes." Caroline argued. They looked at each other. "Excuse us a moment."

Bonnie and Caroline went outside again and said in hushed voices. "The girl who murdered my best friend and my boyfriend is not staying with us!"

"Look, I know Katherine has done a bunch of horrible things, but." Caroline bit her lip. "She's pregnant and she has nowhere to go, Stefan told me that she and Damon didn't want the baby, she obviously changed her mind, but Bon we can't just kick her out. I promise, one week and then we'll drag her to a home of unwed mothers or something."

Bonnie hesitated before she finally said. "Ok. One week."

-End of Chapter Fifteen-


	16. Finding Katherine

**Chapter Sixteen: Finding Katherine**

Damon felt a chill go down his spine as he parked his car in the Whitmore College parking lot. He hated this place. One of the thing he had been kind of glad, when Elena had died was that he would never have to visit her in college here. This place brought too many bad memories.

Just being here made him want to turn around and leave, but no he had to find the future mother of his child. Why couldn't Katherine hide somewhere more closely? Like the Grill, perhaps.

He could have kicked Donovan for driving her to the bus station for a pack of gummy bears. Damon wondered why Katherine had even bothered to go here. It wasn't as if she was best friends with Caroline and Bonnie. Caroline might be more forgiving, but he was sure that Bonnie wouldn't be especially since Katherine was the reason that Jeremy and Elena were both dead.

Whitmore College. The dreaded Augustine society.

He hadn't been here, let alone thought of this place in years. The experiment. Enzo. The fire. Hunting down Whitmores every couple of years until there was only one left. Yep, Katherine picked a bad place to talk about their upcoming future.

"Hey, man you ok?" asked a tall, blond with blue eyes as he looked at Damon with concern. "You didn't look that good right now."

"Just peachy." Damon compelled him. "Do you know where Caroline Forbes' room is?"

He nodded. "She is in my Biology class."

"Good, now be of use and take me to her." Damon said as the blond nodded and they began walking towards the opposite side of campus.

"I'm Aaron." Aaron said. "Aaron Whitmore. Are you a friend of Caroline's?"

"We're not exactly friends." Damon said faintly as he stared at the back of Aaron's blond head. So he was the last Whitmore, Damon couldn't help but smirk, _Enjoy your life, kid, because you're going to be dead in a couple of years._

Aaron stopped in front of a door. "Here is it. If you need anything my room is two hallways down. Excuse me, what was your name?"

"Damon. Damon Salvatore." Damon said sarcastically. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

When Aaron left, Damon pushed the door of the room open without bothering to knock. Bonnie was nowhere to be seen, but Katherine and Caroline were on Caroline's bed with a couple of textbooks on their laps. Apparently, Katherine had become Caroline's math tutor in exchanged for room space.

"No, Caroline you need to divide here."

"Here?"

"Yeah and then divide by two."

"So the answer is 22!" Caroline's smile faded when she saw Damon. "Damon, what are you doing here?"

"I'm not here for you, Blondie." He turned to Katherine. "We need to talk."

Katherine refused to budge.

"Pregnant or not, I will drag you out of this room and you know it."

Katherine closed her book with a thud and without looking back at Caroline she and Damon exited the dorm room. They didn't talk until they reached outside of the dorm rooms.

"What the hell is going on through your head, Katherine?" Damon demanded as soon as they reached outside away from prying eyes. "What kind of idiot leaves in the middle of the night without saying anything? Stefan was convinced that you fallen into a ditch somewhere."

"You couldn't have been too worried if you had bus boy tracking down my every move." She folded her arms across her chest. "Which brings me to my next question. What are you doing here, you don't even want this baby?"

"But you do?" Damon spat. "You're Katherine Piece, Miss I'm a survivor. Do you honestly think you suddenly saw the light and are ready to become mother material?"

"You know what Damon, maybe I am not mother material, maybe I screw things up. But this is my one and only chance for once in my life not to screw things up." She paused. "I'm keeping the baby, whether you want to or not."

Damon didn't say anything for a moment and Katherine was afraid that he was going to stuff her in the back of his car and take her to an abortion clinic anyway, instead he said. "Fine, keep the baby, but I will not be a part of your life or the baby's life, understand?"

Katherine raised her chin. "I didn't expect you to."

"Good." Damon said, not sounding that confident. "Now get your stuff before Stefan and Caroline send the whole SWAT team to make sure that I haven't murder you."

* * *

Bonnie was standing in the woods, near the Whitmore college campus. During their freshman year she and Caroline had made Elena a small alter so that they could "talk" to her. Caroline had done an amazing job and they still brought fresh flowers every week. There were few candles and even Elena's old teddy bear. There was a picture of the three girls in there cheerleading uniforms during their freshman year.

"Hi, Elena." Bonnie said gently as she crouched down and stared at the picture. "How I wish you were with us, you and Jeremy. You wouldn't believe the insanity that has been going on, Damon got hexed by a witch and got Katherine of all people pregnant. I'm sure you didn't expect that to happen when you gave Katherine the cure. I just wish you were here, I miss you and I can't deal with this on my own."

A few feet next to her ghost Elena was hearing everything that Bonnie was saying. "Damon got Katherine pregnant?" she shook her head. "No, that's impossible. That can't be happening. Katherine . . . Katherine can't be taking over my life, Bonnie. I love Damon, he's by boyfriend, not Katherine's. He wasn't supposed to impregnate, Katherine. No, this is just a bad dream, I can't be dead. Bonnie!"

But there was no point in yelling, Bonnie couldn't hear her.

* * *

Dr. Maxfield was walking through the underground "labs" under Whitmore house. Currently, there was only one experiment in the process and that was, Enzo who was behind a cell, obviously weakened.

Dr. Maxfield leaned back against the wall. "I saw your old friend Damon Salvatore today, talking to Grayson Gilbert's daughter."

The name perked Enzo up. "Damon?"

"Yeah, me too I was surprise. But don't worry, you'll see him again."

"When?" he asked.

"Soon."

-End of Chapter Sixteen-


	17. Cravings

**Chapter Seventeen: Cravings**

Katherine looked at herself in the mirror and frowned as she cocked her head to the side and looked at herself in the mirror and then turned the opposing side. She had just become three months pregnant and her baby bump was definably more visible than it had been a few days ago.

It wasn't that big, it was about the size on two baseball balls under her shirt, but Katherine still felt awkward walking and her clothes didn't fit like they used to. Great, on top of being a single mother, she was going to be fat too.

She had returned to the Salvatore estate two weeks ago ever since she and Damon had made that little deal and he had hardly spoken to her and prefer to spend most of his time at the Grill with Matt his new best friend apparently or in the graveyard moping over Alaric, Jeremy, and Elena's (hidden) graves. Pathetic.

Stefan was a little kinder with her, but he was out of the house a lot and tagged along with Caroline at college events or went to New York or Connecticut for the weekend. Katherine had the suspicion that he was only continuing living in Mystic Fall to make sure that Katherine and Damon didn't kill each other.

Katherine didn't expect him to play babysitter for much longer.

After frowning for a few more seconds, until she was sure that she would get wrinkles, she grabbed her purse and headed towards the town square. She knew that Caroline and Bonnie came home during the weekends when they didn't have to stay at campus and study.

And now Katherine had a problem and she needed a witch to solve it-more importantly concerning her mortality problem. She really didn't want her son or daughter to see her all wrinkly and with white hair by the time they were adults.

Just her luck she found Bonnie sitting in a café, lazily going over her math notes. Katherine's lips curled into a smirk. "Perfect."

Katherine plopped on the chair in front of her. "Hi, Bon-Bon nice seeing you here."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Katherine, what are you doing here?"

"I live here, silly. At least for now." She noticed that Bonnie's dark hair was cut short. "Nice do, really shows of your . . . ears."

Bonnie closed her books. "What do you want, Katherine? Quit the nice act."

"You know Caroline has always been my favorite," Katherine scoffed. "At least she doesn't ask too much questions."

"Then go talk to Caroline." Bonnie stood up, but Katherine grasped her wrist.

"No, wait!" she lowered her voice. "I need your help, a witch made the cure that made me human, so I need a cure to be able to turn into a vampire again."

"Why don't you just drink vampire blood?"

Katherine threw her a dirty look. "Don't you think I've tried that? For some reason I can't swallow it, so put on your hat and whip me up a potion or something."

"I can't help you, Katherine. Quetsiyah was a powerful witch whatever she used to make the cure it wasn't exactly something I can pick up in my own backyard." Bonnie saw the way that Katherine's lips were curled ready to throw an insult. She stood up and grabbed her books. "And even if I knew how to make you immortal again, I wouldn't."

"Why not? Emily would have done it."

"Yes, and she ended up being burned at the stake because of you. Perhaps, a long, human life would serve you good." She snapped. "You killed my boyfriend and my best friend for your own selfish purposes and the only reason you aren't dead is because of that baby you're carrying, but don't mistake that for kindness."

Katherine fought the urge to throw the coffee cup against Bonnie's head. She was stupid to think that the Bennett witch would help her. Killing Jeremy and Elena had screwed things up. Badly.

Katherine stood up. No matter. She still had a few months left before the baby was born. She will take matters in her own hands. She would find her own witch.

* * *

Damon entered the Salvatore house and knew first hand that Stefan wasn't there. The brown coat he had a habit of wearing all the time wasn't hanging from the coat's rack. Damon cursed his breath, he really needed to talk to his baby brother. It had been his stupid idea to bring Katherine back even though he had no desire to be a daddy, but that did not mean he wanted to be fully responsible for Katherine and whatever mess she got herself into.

The music on the stereo was at high volume, forcing him to enter the kitchen he found Katherine dancing to Beyoncé's "Single Ladies" while making a sandwich. Well, Damon thought it was a sandwich, but from here it looked like something Hello Kitty or Strawberry Shortcake might have thrown up.

Damon kept the refrigerator full since Katherine was apparently eating all the damn time. Once Damon heard her eating at 3 in the morning.

Katherine had made a "sandwich" that seemed to be made up of strawberry and grape jelly and marshmallows.

"Do you want to make yourself throw up?" Damon wrinkled his nose as he stepped into the kitchen.

Katherine shrugged as she took a bite of her sandwich. "I haven't had morning sickness, lately. And I've been cravings this for a while."

"What? A colorful sandwich?"

Katherine rolled her eyes as she took a bite of the sandwich. "It's good. Want some?"

"No, thanks I rather die of alcohol poisoning."

"Suit yourself." Damon turned around. "Oh, and Damon can you go get me some things when you have a chance."

"What? The pantry and the fridge are full."

"I know that," Katherine said exasperated. "But I've told you, I've been having these weird cravings lately, so please don't be an ass and get me some things."

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Chip Ahoy cookies, Twinkies, ice cream, oh and I want some chocolate. Something spicy and something with lots and lots of whip cream."

Damon stared at her quizzically. While Katherine gave him a most angelic smile. "Yeah, you're going to have to write them down."

-End of Chapter Seventeen-

Baby girl or baby boy for the Datherine baby?


	18. Dark Parties

**Chapter Eighteen: Dark Parties**

"Hey," Stefan said as he placed his overnight bag in the front hall. He frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Shh." Damon pointed to the couch where Katherine was curled up into a ball fast asleep. "She's sleeping. Where the hell have you've been?"

"I went to Vermont for the weekend. Did some fishing." He shrugged.

"Oh, please you went to eat exotic bunnies." Damon rolled his eyes. "And would you stop taking so many trips? I can't handle Katherine by myself! She's been sleeping like a polar bear for hours on end and she bursts into tears when I kicked a cat out. She's impossible!"

"She's still in her first trimester, Damon." Stefan said amused. "Her hormones are all over the place."

"Since when did you become a pregnancy expert?"

Stefan shrugged. "I was studying to be a doctor when I was human, before I was turned. I guess I remember some things. Just be nice to her, it will be over soon."

Damon groaned. "How soon? How can I be nice when she's psychotic?"

"The same way people are nice to you."

"I think I liked it better when you just frowned and wrote things down in your diary."

* * *

"I got dinner for once." Katherine said a few hours later and place a pizza box in front of Stefan. Stefan had been outside looking at different maps and resorts. "Pizza. I know vampires don't need to eat, but I thought you would be better company than the TV."

"Since when do you eat, pizza?" he asked as he watched Katherine take two slices and put them on a plate. "You hate greasy stuff, your main diet consisted of wine and chocolate."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, cravings are a bitch, besides I'm going to get fat either way, might as well enjoy it, right?" she looked at the maps. "You're going somewhere?"

He nodded. "During Christmas, Caroline doesn't want to celebrate it in Mystic Falls."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Are you and Caroline a thing now? Because no offense ew, that's like dating Barbie or a Care Bear."

"Katherine." Stefan warned playfully. "Just be happy that she hasn't thrown you off a bridge."

"That's true. She's a whole nicer than Bonnie. That witch is beyond judgmental."

"Well, you did kill her boyfriend and her best friend since Kindergarten."

"Well, her grandmother died because of Elena and Abby got turned into vampire for her and I don't hear her whining to her about it?" Katherine huffed. She took a bite of her pizza. "I know this is probably an obvious and stupid question, but does Damon hate me?"

Stefan looked surprise at the question and he didn't answer for a long time. "Yes . . . no. . .I don't know."

"Great. That helped."

"Look, Damon has many reasons to hate you-"

"Yes, I know I killed precious Elena, why does everyone keep reminding me?"

"I was going to say that you strung him along for 145 years and then you told him that you didn't love him."

"Oh, yeah," she said as she played with her food. "That."

"That." Stefan said. "Why do you care anyway? I thought you didn't really care about other people."

Katherine shrugged. "I just figured if I-we were going to have this baby it will be beneficial that we didn't try to kill each other half of the time even though Damon wants nothing to do with either one of us."

Stefan squeezed her hand. "He'll come around. He always does."

* * *

Damon stepped into the house and was surprise when he saw Katherine and Stefan having a little outdoor picnic outside. He couldn't really hear what they were saying, but they were laughing and they seemed happy.

_It was always Stefan._

That phrase was the one that Katherine had uttered in his ear, the first day after she had returned to Mystic Falls. Was is still Stefan? It wasn't like Katherine had sent Stefan a Valentine's Day card recently, besides he had been sure that she had been over them the minute she started dating Elijah.

But women were fickle.

He wondered if Katherine still had feeling for his brother. Damon couldn't ignore the small amount of jealousy he felt in the pit of his stomach. As much as he hated to admit it, he hated that girls always chose Stefan. The only girl that had choose Damon was now a rotting corpse.

Damon couldn't help, but notice how different Katherine was with Stefan, she was more relaxed and she smiled more. With Damon she was snarky and tense as if Damon was going to attack her at any second.

She's afraid of you, a little voice in his head said. Well, good, he thought as he walked towards him room. He wanted her to fear him, he didn't want her to get attached. After the baby was born, they would go their separate ways.

* * *

"I'm just saying, would it kill you to make peace with her?" Caroline tried to coax Bonnie as they walked through campus. "I mean it's getting really tired playing guard between the two of you."

"I can't make peace with her, Caroline." Bonnie sounded obviously hurt. "How can you ask me that? Especially me? She killed two of the most important people in my life, and I don't believe that you forgive her."

"Maybe I have." She shrugged.

Bonnie looked appalled. "Care, I know you always see the good in other people, but isn't that going a bit far?"

"Bonnie, I haven't forgotten that she killed Elena." Caroline said gently. "But hating Katherine won't bring her back and she's pregnant and no one likes her . . . I guess I just feel sorry for her."

Bonnie opened her mouth to argue, but at that moment Dr. Maxfield approached them. "Hey girls," he handed them each an orange flyer.

"What is this?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm throwing a little Halloween party at the Whitmore house next month," he smiled. "You two should come and please bring your friend, Elena and her boyfriend. I would love to talk to them."

-End of Chapter Eighteen-


	19. Scary Holidays

**Chapter Nineteen: Scary Holidays**

"Whoa, whoa where are you going?" Damon demanded of Katherine. Katherine had been very lamely trying to sneak out of the front door with something packed in Jeremy's old swim bag. He took the keys that were dangling from her hand and ignored Katherine's glare. "With my keys?"

"That's none of your business," she growled. "Now give me the keys."

"Nope." Damon raised the keys higher. "Jump, kitty, jump!"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "I thought that was the deal, I stay out of your way, you stay out of my mine."

"Yeah, that was before I knocked you up." He opened the bag and frowned at the overly glittered garments inside. He pulled out a witch's hat. "Where the hell are you going? Some Wicca thing?"

Katherine snatched the hat from his hand, trying to hide the small amount of blush that was starting to coat her cheeks. "It's a witch's costume, Halloween is tonight."

"Yeah, which brings me back to a freaky Wicca ritual. That or Trick or Treating, what are you up to Katherine?"

Katherine let out an irritated sigh. "Caroline invited me to a Halloween party, all right? Dr. Creepy really wants to catch up with the daughter of his dead pal. We both agreed that it would be weird if I decline. The costume should hide my baby bump, so you have nothing to fear about your precious reputation."

Damon pressed his hand against the door. "Wait, a second _Elena_. What if Dr. Creepy asks you a question that you can't answer?"

"I'll wing it. Now move." She hissed.

"You can't go back there."

"And why not?" Katherine demanded. Damon didn't answer. He didn't want to go into details about the whole Augustine's thing. He wasn't sure if they were still continuing it or not. Kathrine tapped her foot impatiently.

"Fine," he said after a while. "I'll go, just to shut you up. But I'm not wearing a costume."

* * *

Katherine and Damon entered Whitmore house that night, Katherine dressed in her black and purple witch costume that successfully hid her baby bump and Damon didn't bother with a costume and just came with his usual leather jacket.

Katherine was surprise that the house was crowded with several students in costumes. Damon swiped the glass of beer out of a freshman's hand. "Thank you. Drink?"

Katherine raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, that right." He took a sip. "Precious cargo. Where are Blondie and Witchy?"

Katherine shrugged as she looked around the crowd of students. She spotted Dr. Maxfield talking to a couple of students. "There's Dr. Maxfield, I'm going to go talk to him," Damon grasped her wrist. "What the hell, Damon? Let me go, I don't need you grabbing my hand just to go talk to someone."

"Hold it, Princess Peach," he said, his blue eyes darting towards Dr. Maxfield. There was something odd about his smile. Damon hated his smile.

Katherine managed to pull out of his grip. "I hate to break it to you, Damon but I have been taking care of myself way before you got involved."

Damon squeezed her hand. "Dance with me?"

"What?"

"Dance with me," he offered his hand. "You do know how to dance, don't you?"

Katherine looked over her shoulder.

"Dr. Creepy will be there after this dance." Damon said.

"Fine." Katherine finally relented as they moved towards the dance floor. The band was playing a slow song with seemed strange for a Halloween party. Katherine had one hand intertwined inside of Damon's and Damon had one arm wrapped around her waist. "You know I haven't dance with anybody for a year."

Damon shrugged. "You don't completely suck at it, if that's what you're asking."

Katherine scoffed. "I'll have you know, I've always been an excellent dancer."

"You don't have to tell me that," Damon said as he gave her a small twirl. "I lived it. We both did."

* * *

"Elena."

Katherine looked up from the small dessert table, where she was torn between the cupcakes or the ghost shaped cookies. Dr. Maxfield was shaped as the Phantom of the Opera. "So glad you could come, you're by yourself?"

She shook her head. "No my boyfriend is here, he just went to grab some air." Code for go look for Bonnie and Caroline, apparently they hadn't bothered coming.

He nodded. "Can I give you a tour of the house? We have some lovely things." She nodded and Dr. Maxfield took her to a back room. Inside were many beautiful paintings and vases that Katherine knew must have been worth a fortune.

"Wow," she said. "You have an impressive collection. This was painted my Melinda Tiles, wasn't it?"

He nodded. "You have a good eye. Melinda is known for capturing the simple things in life from the typical American perspective-fourth of July picnics that sort of thing. In fact, your father told me one time that he went to this great camping ground in Southern Virginia. What was it called? He told me about it the summer before he passed away, so you must remember it."

Katherine's jaw tightened. "No, I'm sorry."

Dr. Maxfield didn't look like her believed her, but didn't pressed. "You know we have some great writing programs in the spring. Your dad mentioned you wanted to be a writer. Maybe I could sign you up for a few."

"I'm actually going to be busy in the spring." _Having a baby._

"Come on, you'll have time for one or two." He said smiling. "Let me sign you up for a couple-how do you spell your name?"

"K-A-T-"she flushed. How could she have made such a stupid mistake?

"K?" he sounded confused.

"Elena, there you are," Damon said as he walked towards her and put an arm around her waist. "I'm sorry, but we really need to get going."

"You must be-"

"Damon. Damon Salvatore. The boyfriend." He said curtly.

"Yes," Dr. Maxfield replied. "But as I was telling Elena, we have a lot of interesting things here in Whitmore college-"

"I wouldn't use the word interesting." Damon snapped. "More like psychotic."

Katherine saw a vein twitched in the teacher's temple. What the hell was Damon talking about? But it was clear he was losing his temper. Katherine place a hand on his chest and gave Damon a quick kiss to distract him, leaving Damon confused. "I think we need to go, sweetie." She said sweetly. "It was a wonderful party, Dr. Maxfield."

-End of Chapter Nineteen-


	20. Witch Problems

**Chapter Twenty: Witch Problems**

Crunch.

Katherine looked over her shoulder, clutching her purse tightly with one hand, while covering her baby bump with her coat as if shielding it. She calmed down when she realize that it was just a squirrel. "Stupid squirrel."

She looked down at the address that she had written on a piece of gum paper. She had read it over a dozen times. Katherine had called her old friend turned enemy Lucy (the only other witch she knew) and had explained her situation. Lucy had grudgingly agreed to help her and now in her hands Katherine had the address for a supposedly very gifted witch.

The witch lived in the outskirts of Mystic Falls, near the woods in a small house that reminded her all too much of the house that Aileen used to live in. Katherine looked back at Damon's blue car. He would kill her if an animal even touched the glossy paint job.

Katherine and Damon had been fighting over the keys of his car this morning, insisting that he could bring back whatever she wanted. When Katherine had told him that she wanted to see a gynecologist, he backed away and let her have the keys. Wimp.

Though, she didn't know how she was going to explain to Damon how a squirrel got into his car. Katherine walked towards the house as fast as she could, trying to ignore the chills going down her body. A year as a human and even squirrels managed to freak her out, oh how the mighty have fallen.

Katherine was dressed in black jeans, a white top that made her baby bump looked more prominent, a thick purple cardigan, and high heel boots which now realizing her surroundings wasn't probably the best idea.

Katherine knocked on the door and a woman around eighty answered her. She raised an eyebrow at Katherine. "Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Katherine. Your friend, Lucy recommended you."

The woman didn't speak for a moment until her eyes landed on her baby bump. Katherine placed a protective hand on it and glared. "Ah, yes you're the vampire turned human that got impregnated by another vampire. You're a piece of work. Come on in, I'm Fiona."

"Thanks." Katherine mumbled as she entered the dark cabin that was decorated with quilts and figurines. It looked like the cabin belonged to Snow White and the seven dwarfs. She sat in an old wooden chair.

"Would you like some tea?" Fiona asked.

"No, I rather get down to business. I really don't have enough time to spare."

Fiona sat across from her. "I'm sure Lucy talked about payment. And I do hate to ask, but I accept payment first and then-"

"No, I understand." Katherine reluctantly opened her bag and pulled out a couple of hundred dollar bills. They were her whole savings and she hated giving them up because she hated asking Damon for money, but this better be worth it. "Five hundred dollars."

Fiona counted the money and then put it in her purse. "Pleasure in doing business with you. Now what is your situation?"

"A witch named Quetsiyah made a cure 2000 years ago for an immortal named Silas, I unfortunately took it and now I can't digest vampire blood. I would like that to change, not now, but after I have my baby. I want to turn back into a vampire."

Fiona didn't speak for a moment. "I have just the thing. How far along are you?"

"I just turned four months today."

"Perfect. I'll be right back." Fiona escaped to the storage room, and a few minutes later came back with a green-blue drink in a jar. "Take this home and drink it, it should clean out the cure that is running in your veins. No cure, you can drink vampire blood again."

Katherine took the jar. "Will it harm the baby?"

She shook her head. "You'll be fine, sweetie."

A few minutes later, Katherine sat in the driver's seat of Damon's car. She opened the jar and drank it, refusing to throw it up. She didn't know what was in it, but it tasted like a combination of gasoline and carrots. Katherine forced herself to drink every last drop before throwing the jar on the ground. "It's done."

* * *

Damon heard the door open, he walked down the stairs and saw Katherine entering through the door. "There you are, how did it go-"he stopped short when he noticed that Katherine was practically limping through the door. Her face was pale and there were beads of sweat on her forehead. It seemed that it took all her strength just to close the door and put the keys on the desk. "What happened to you?"

Katherine didn't speak for a moment, "I don't know, I just started feeling sick all of a sudden." She opened her eyes again and everything seemed to be spinning.

"Katherine?"

She heard Damon say before she passed out.

* * *

Katherine opened her eyes and then blinked at the ceiling, there was the glossy wooden roof and the lamp. She was in Damon's room. She fluttered her eyelashes again and was happy to realize that she wasn't dreaming or dizzy again. Her head still hurt a bit, but she wasn't feeling bad as she had before.

She moved her head to the side and saw Damon reading "Gone with the Wind" he looked up and gave her, his trademark smirk. "Well, well look who rose from the dead."

Katherine sat up and at the same time a cool, wet cloth fell from her forehead. "What happened?" She was still dressed in her clothes, but they had taken off her high heel boots, her left ankle was wrapped in bandages.

Damon placed the cool cloth on her forehead again. "It's to keep your fever down." Damon said when Katherine glared at him. "Don't glare at me, Meredith said to do it."

"Meredith?"

"The pushy doctor and Ric's ex-girlfriend."

"What happened to my ankle?" she asked.

"You twisted it, when you fell." Damon shrugged. "Or fainted most likely, I didn't get a chance to grab you, speaking of which no more high heels."

"Noted." She grumbled.

"Meredith said it was a light case of food poisoning." Damon explained as he handed her a glass of water. "You didn't eat the whole box of Twinkies again did you?"

"Of course not." She replied, feeling embarrassed. It was obvious that the witch had given her a fake potion. The only thing that it had done was give her an upset stomach and fever. "I think I just got scammed."

Damon looked confused.

"I went to visit a witch today, she told me she knew of a way to get the cure out of my blood so it would be possible for me to drink vampire blood again. I got scammed."

"Moron. Why don't you ask, Bonnie?"

"Bonnie would rather see my head on a stick."

Damon smirked. "Want me to threaten her?"

"Yes. I'll figure something out." She felt a sharp kick in her belly. "Ow."

Damon sat up, looking concerned. "What's wrong?"

Katherine looked pleasantly surprised when she felt another kick. "I think the baby just kicked." She grabbed Damon's hand and placed it on top of her belly. The baby kicked again. "See."

"Wow." Damon gulped as he felt the baby kick again. He ran his hands over her belly. "It-he-she whatever kicks hard. It's like they're doing a kickboxing routine in there."

Katherine laughed. "Well, at least something good came out of today."

* * *

"Where's Bonnie?" Stefan asked Caroline as the two of them sat in a café on Campus sipping their coffees. "The concert starts in half an hour."

"I tried calling her, she won't answer. Hopefully she won't take long." Caroline looked at her cell phone. "While we're killing time, how is it going with the Mommy and Daddy to be?"

Stefan chuckled. "Well, they are getting along better if that's what you're asking. Damon seems to be getting really concerned over Katherine's wellbeing, not that he would ever admit it and Katherine is well, Katherine. She hasn't tried on provoking him so that's good."

"Do you think they will ever get together?" Caroline asked. "I mean Damon hasn't been with anyone since Elena and Katherine is not exactly a one guy type of gal."

Stefan shrugged. "I don't know. They both hurt each other too much, I'm glad that they are at least getting along."

Caroline nodded. "There you are." Bonnie was running towards them and placed the grimore on the table. "Bonnie, why did you-"

"Look." She said as she pointed to the page.

Stefan frowned. "I don't understand."

"It's a spell." Bonnie said. "To lower the veil on the Other Side . . . I think I can bring it back down and bring Elena, Jeremy, Alaric, and all the people we lost back to life."

-End of Chapter Twenty-

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, last chance to vote baby girl or baby boy for Datherine :) Baby gender will be announced in the next chapter!


	21. Baby Picture

**Chapter Twenty One: Baby Picture**

Katherine couldn't believe that she was already in her fifth month of pregnancy. It was just so strange and unreal, her baby bump was a little bit larger. She had been cutting back on the cupcakes and cookies when she began having a hard time squeezing into her clothes.

She knew that she was going to gain baby weight, but she was still in denial and was going to remain in denial for as long as she possibly could. She really didn't want to go maternity clothes shopping, so for right now she was squeezing into her dresses that were becoming too tight across her chest.

_Tomorrow is Thursday,_ the thought suddenly came into her mind. She had a doctor's appointment tomorrow. She was going to her ultrasound done to make sure that everything was all right with the baby and to find out the gender.

Katherine would have to be lying if she didn't admit that she was a little bit exited. After her disastrous first pregnancy, it almost felt like a second chance and she was certainly not going to waste it, human or not.

She would have to borrow Damon's keys to go into town for the appointment, she doubted Stefan would be too happy if she took his motorcycle.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She turned around and saw Damon without his usual trademark smirk. "Got a minute?"

Katherine looked up from her shoes catalogue, looking a pretty shoes that she couldn't buy was her new way of passing time. "You got your serious face. Should I be worried?"

There was the ghost of a smile playing on his face, and Damon suddenly looked uncomfortable which was a rare look on his face. "What times is your doctor's appointment tomorrow?"

"Ten in the morning?" she replied. "Why?"

Damon didn't speak for a moment. "I just thought if you needed a ride . . . well, I can take you."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Really? What's the catch?"

"There is no catch," he said the humor returning to his voice. "Unless you want to hitchhike into town."

"Nope." She pursed her lips. "I'm good. Thank you, Damon." She sing song.

* * *

Stefan who had been listening to the conversation pretended to be busy writing in his diary as soon as Damon bolted downstairs. "That was nice of you."

Damon started pouring himself a drink. "What was?"

Stefan looked up from his blank diary pages. "Offering to take Katherine to the doctor to get her ultrasound done. That was way different from the guy, who three months ago said he couldn't care less."

Did Damon detect pride in his little brother's voice? Stefan was so desperate to see Damon's "good" side that he practically beamed when he did one measly thing. It annoyed him. "I could care less." He said in a voice that didn't sound convincing at all. "I was just feeling nice, now get that stupid smile off your face."

Stefan returned back to his diary, Damon walked towards his own room.

"I want to see pictures." Stefan called out, mostly to just irritate Damon.

"Bite me."

* * *

"What's taking so long?" Katherine impatiently waiting outside of the waiting room in one of the local clinics of Mystic Falls while Damon sat next to her flipping through a magazine, regretting coming there already. "Can't you just compel them to hurry up?"

"You've been waiting for five seconds," Damon rolled his eyes. "Believe me, you can handle it-"

"Miss Katherine Pierce?" a young, blond nurse said as Katherine stood up. "Right this way, please."

Katherine noticed that Damon wasn't moving. "Hello?" she snapped. "You're coming with me!"

"I don't want to go in there!" Damon protested.

"What about moral support?"

"You once cut off a man's fingers, believe me you don't need moral support!"

"Damon!" Katherine hissed. "Do you really want to make a scene in here?"

Damon noticed that a two year old in front of him was staring at him, with his mouth opened. "Fine." He relented as he followed Katherine and the blond nurse to another little room covered head to toe with dancing farm animals.

How did Damon go from bars to this?

"Miss Pierce?" an older woman with red hair greeted them warmly. "I'm Dr. Paige. I will be checking you today, to see that everything is all right." She turned to Damon. "You must be her husband-"

"No!" they said at the same time.

Dr. Paige looked startled. "All right then, please lie down and we'll get started."

Katherine sat on the small bed and the doctor lifted up her shirt and placed a cold, blue colored gel on her stomach. A black and white picture appeared on the screen in front of them when Dr. Paige gently press a little remote control looking device on her belly.

She didn't speak for a few minutes, before a soft smile appeared on her face. "Your baby is doing just fine." She said as she pointed at the little white looking blob on the screen. "This is your baby-their ears, their nose, their arms, their legs."

Damon and Katherine didn't say a thing as they continued watching the screen.

"Would you like to know the gender?"

Katherine nodded, she was still staring at the screen. That was her baby.

"You're going to have a baby girl."

* * *

A baby girl, he was going to have a baby girl. The thought was still unreal in Damon's head. He could still see the picture in the small screen. She had seemed no bigger than the size of a new born puppy and she had been curled up into a little ball.

That was his daughter.

The daughter that he had so promptly rejected three month ago and almost threw her mother out in the streets.

Granted, Katherine more than deserved it, but the baby that she was carrying was so innocent, so pure. It was the only pure, innocent thing that was connected to both Damon and Katherine. The realization hadn't seem to hit him, until he had seen the ultrasound.

He was going to be the father to a little girl.

Katherine who had been walking while looking at the picture of the ultrasound for the hundredth time that the doctor had given to her finally looked up. "What's with you? You're never so quiet."

Damon didn't answer.

Katherine guessed what was on his mind and smiled. "I know, I was surprised too. Stefan will probably frame this."

"I was wrong." The words slipped out of Damon's mouth before he could stop them. Katherine looked confused and Damon continued. "I was wrong about what I said before. What I-we were trying to do, it was wrong." He hated the fact that he was stumbling on his words. "What I'm trying to say, is that I want to be there for you, for this baby-for our daughter, I don't know if I'm going to be a good father, but I'm going to try. And I'm going to find a way to turn you back into a vampire."

Katherine didn't speak for a moment, she gently placed her hand inside his. "I don't know if I'm going to be a good mom either, but I'm going to try. As for the vampire thing . . . thanks, but even if it doesn't get resolved I'm going to be there for my-our daughter as much as possible. For better or for worse we're in this together.

-End of Chapter Twenty One-

Thanks for your reviews!

Vote Results:

Baby Girl: 25

Baby Boy: 12


	22. New Starts

**Chapter Twenty Two: New Starts**

Stefan entered Damon's bedroom when he saw Damon standing in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest. "What are you doing? Are you trying to levitate things?"

"Funny." Damon said dryly. "Since you like to keep everything in tip top perfect shape, tell me something will a crib fit in here?"

"Probably is a very big room." Stefan mused. "A crib, huh?"

"Yeah, Katherine went into town to get some baby clothes and blankets, she's like a bird preparing her nest. I told her I would get the crib." He noticed Stefan's face. "And take that stupid smile off your face. You are clearly enjoying this."

"I'm not." Stefan attempted not to smile. "I could help you put the crib together . . . for my niece."

Damon rolled his blue eyes. "You're never going to get tired of that are you?" he paused. "Thanks, brother for everything . . . I know me and Katherine haven't been the easiest people to deal with."

Stefan looked generally surprise. "You're welcome. Glad I could help. So you're staying in Mystic Falls after the birth?"

Damon nodded. "At least for a few months until the baby is a little more fit for traveling and until Katherine and I decided the whole arrangement and I still need to find out how to make Katherine a vampire again." He trailed off, it just occurred to him that if he and Katherine went their separate ways he wouldn't get to see his daughter often, there was no way that Katherine would leave her alone. "On second thought, maybe we should make one of the rooms a temporary nursery."

* * *

"You think Damon has feelings for Katherine? Did you drink bad bunny blood or something?"

Stefan smiled as he looked over his shoulder to make sure that Damon didn't overhear. "All I said it was a hunch, Caroline. Damon and Katherine seemed to getting along finally, as cliché as it sounds I think the baby really brought them together. They already planning a nursery."

"Ok, just because they have a cute expecting parents moment does not mean that they are getting back together," Caroline pointed out. "I mean all the crap that they have put each other through, do you really think they can put in behind them?"

"Well, it's a nice thought." Stefan paused. "So has Bonnie mentioned anything else about bringing people back to life?"

"Not much, she's basically still researching." Caroline replied. "But she said that she definitely has a hunch. She says if she can find the right spell then perhaps it would be possible to bring back Jeremy and Elena at least."

Stefan didn't answer.

"I'm guessing that doesn't really make you happy." Caroline replied slowly.

"No, I, uh," Stefan sighed as he went outside. "I know it sounds beyond selfish, and you know I will always care about Elena, but I just feel that bringing her back. . ."

"Will complicate things with Katherine and Damon." Caroline sighed. "I doubt Elena will be jumping for joy once she finds out that Damon knocked up Katherine or worse Damon drops Katherine and the baby to continue his life with Elena."

"Well, whatever happens we still have a few months at least to figure things out."

* * *

Katherine was eating a cup of strawberry yogurt when she heard the doorbell rang. Kind of wondering who it was, she opened the door. And then immediately regretted it. "Surprise!"

Caroline was holding a wooden basket with pink and white yarn and knitting needles poking out. "Caroline, what are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too," Caroline said flatly as she walked inside. "I brought over some things, my Aunt Kelly taught me how to knit some things last winter and I thought that we could knit some for the baby Salvatore."

Katherine softened. She didn't have the heart to kick her out, damn the hormones were making her soft and besides it was nice that Caroline unlike Bonnie could let go off a grudge. Besides she needed another girl to talk to since the only people she talked to was basically Damon and Stefan.

Caroline chirpily showed her the steps to make a pink baby sock and Katherine clumsily followed. She hadn't knitted or sewn since the 15th century.

"Katherine, you're not supposed to stab the knitting needles through the yarn." Caroline explained. "You're knitting not stabbing someone's eye out."

"Screw it." She said as she put the needles down. "I rather waste Damon's money." She looked at the bottle of vodka helplessly. "Would you think the baby would mind if I take a tiny little-"

"No." Caroline interrupted as she hid the bottle to avoid temptation. "I'll get you apple juice though."

"Great." She rolled her eyes as Caroline handed her the apple juice. "So how's math going, please tell me you didn't flunk because of your inability to divide?"

"Very funny." Caroline scoffed. "I might have used compulsion, but that was all."

Katherine took a sip of apple juice. "I don't know why you even bothered with college, you could be sailing around the world."

"It's a once in a lifetime opportunity," Caroline defended herself. "So how have you and Damon been getting along?"

"Fine. Why?"

"Just wondering, since Stefan is out a lot, maybe you two are getting cozy."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Me and Damon? Are you serious? Just because we're getting along does not mean that we're getting back together. He's still hopelessly in love with my dead carbon copy and believe me I work better alone."

-End of Chapter Twenty Two-


	23. A Baby Makes Three

**Chapter Twenty Three: A Baby Makes Three**

Damon heard grunting, cursing, and then what sounded like the kind of pathetic whine that sounded eerily familiar like when Stefan sunk his fangs into a deer.

Only the sounds weren't coming from a deer, but from Katherine.

Damon pushed open the door of the guest bedroom and found a sixth month pregnant Katherine hopelessly trying to squeeze into a pair of leather jeans that were obviously too small for her. She couldn't get them past her knees, her thighs and huge belly wouldn't let her. Her curls were all over the place, her cheeks were flushed bright pink from exertion, and her T-shirt was riding up.

Denial and frustration were written all over her face.

"Don't laugh," she scowled when she saw Damon's smirking face. "It's not funny, especially since you did this to me."

"I did this to you?" Damon wiggled his eyebrows. "I most certainly didn't tell you to get pregnant nor buy jeans that you can't wear anymore."

Katherine paused, a scowl still on her face as she kicked the jeans. "Good point." She crossed her arms, she was still dressed in her t shirt and underwear. "Though I surely wasn't expecting to get pregnant by a vampire. I surely wasn't expecting to get this fat."

"Well, if you wouldn't be scarfing food like there's no tomorrow-"

"Shut up!" she hissed. "I'm eating for two." She paused. "Do you think Stefan would mind if I walked around naked?"

"I would mind," he scoffed as he handed her his credit card. "Here and don't make me regret it, go buy maternity clothes, don't come back with five inch heels and a tube top."

A slight look of loneliness appeared on her face. "Alone?" she said quickly. "I really don't think you make such a good clothes expert, no offense. That's more of a woman thing."

"I wasn't planning on volunteering myself," he snorted as he got an idea. "Though I know someone that will be thrilled to go shopping with you."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm saying this but maternity clothes can be really cute," Caroline chirped. The blond had been talking nonstop ever since she and Katherine had entered a small maternity clothes store called, Mommy Heaven. She pressed a yellow blouse with a baby chick against her stomach. "I mean if I was preggo I would totally wear this."

Katherine took the shirt from Caroline. She looked horrible in the color yellow. "Yeah, no. Let's get one thing straight I'm not wearing anything with a cutesy animal or something cheesy or anything with the word, Mommy, got it?"

Though Katherine couldn't really be that mean to Caroline, after all she had accepted to take Katherine maternity clothes shopping after Damon called her and Caroline hadn't complained once about Katherine's whining. It was kind of nice, kind of like having a friend. Almost.

"Well, that leaves half of the store." Caroline sighed as she grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans. "What about these?"

Katherine wrinkled her nose. "I am not wearing mom jeans."

"Hate to break it to you, but you're going to be a mom." Caroline said sarcastically as she threw the jeans at Katherine. "Just try them on."

"Fine." Katherine grabbed a couple of cute dresses that she saw by the sales rack and hurried into one of the dressing rooms. She slipped on the jeans, they fit much to her annoyance as well as a pretty pink blouse that Caroline had insisted that she try on.

"Well, you were right," Katherine admitted grudgingly as she got out of the dressing room. "It does fit."

Caroline clapped her hands together. "Yay!" she mused. "You don't look that bad if that's what you're worried about. I mean certainly not capable of smuggling me with a pillow like you did when I first meet you, but not bad Pierce, not bad at all."

Katherine blushed. She actually blushed at the compliment. "Thanks . . . but just because we're baby bonding or whatever does not make us friends ok?"

Caroline smoked back. "I wouldn't expect it any other way."

* * *

"How was the shopping?" Damon asked as he entered Katherine's bedroom. Katherine was lying next to a pile of a least fifty shopping bags. "Did you buy the whole store?"

"Oh, please that's the least you could do." She snorted as she walked towards him wearing a pale blue dress that suited her much better. She handed him back the credit card. "Thanks."

He nodded. "The dress . . . it's pretty. Blue suits you."

Katherine looked surprise. "Am I actually receiving a compliment from the Damon Salvatore? Color me impress."

"Don't get used to it."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I'm already am. Don't forget that you used to compliment me all the time."

"That was a long time ago." Damon protested.

Katherine placed both hands against his cheeks and whispered. "Maybe not that long ago." And then she kissed him.

* * *

"Hey, where were you?" Bonnie asked as she entered the small coffee shop found on campus. Caroline was sitting and drinking a cappuccino. "I've been calling and texting all day."

"Sorry." Caroline said guiltily. She had ignored all of Bonnie's messages when she was on her shopping day with Katherine, she thought it would be better to ignore the witch especially since she knew that Bonnie and Katherine weren't exactly friends. "My phone died, I was shopping."

Bonnie frowned. "You didn't buy anything."

"Yeah, everything was so last season." Caroline lied. "So what's up?"

"I have news about the revival spell."

Caroline groaned. "Bonnie, not again. You're driving me nuts, you're driving everyone nuts. How can you be so confident that the spell does exist, and if so what kind of sacrifices would it intake? Elena and Jeremy have been dead for almost two years, we've all moved on I just think it would best if you just . . . let it go."

"Let it go?" Bonnie looked furious. "Jeremy was my boyfriend, Elena was our best friend or have you've forgotten that?"

"I know." Caroline said gently. "But sometimes we need to let things go instead of driveling in the past."

Bonnie looked clearly annoyed. "Well then Miss Brighter Tomorrow you're not going to be so happy about this." She showed her the Grimore. Caroline looked up. "It's the spell for the revival spell to bring people back to life and you're right it does require some sacrifices."

Caroline looked up. "What kind of sacrifices?"

"I don't know." She looked awkward. "Let's just head back to the dorm, all right?"

Caroline nodded, not wanting to fight anymore.

* * *

Dr. Maxfield who had been watching the two girls from the corner of the café saw as they left the café chatting. He also noticed that Caroline had left her phone behind. Perfect.

He casually grabbed it and scrolled down the contacts until he reached, Katherine and typed a quick text message. It had taken a whole lot of research and questioning from Enzo's part, but he had a feeling that he had the whole Elena/Katherine storyline to some degree.

**Caroline**: _Katherine, can you come over tomorrow? Bring Damon._

-End of Chapter Twenty Three-

Hope you enjoyed the Datherine kiss!


	24. Past Revealed

**Chapter Twenty Four: Past Revealed**

Damon pulled away from the kiss, his breathing heavy. What had just happened? Yeah, he and Katherine weren't fighting that much anymore but how the hell did that lead to kissing? "Why did you do that?" he mumbled.

Katherine's cheeks were flushed and her voice was slightly trembling as she responded. "I don't know." She was avoiding his eyes and staring at the ground.

Damon nodded, utterly confused himself. "Don't do it again, ok?"

When Katherine raised her glance he was gone.

* * *

"Are you really not going to talk to me the entire ride over there?" Katherine asked crabbily to Damon in the driver's seat. They had been in the car in complete silence for an entire hour and they still had an entire hour to go. They had agreed silently to meet Caroline at Whitmore College for unknown reasons.

Damon didn't answer.

"Damon!"

"I just don't feel like talking." Damon turned on the radio. "So will you please shut up?"

Katherine lowered the volume. "Is this still about the kiss?" she frowned. "You never cared before and this isn't exactly cheating on Elena-"

"This isn't about Elena," he interrupted. "Why did you kiss me?"

Katherine sucked in her breath and squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. "What do you mean? Did I have to have a reason?"

Damon let out a deep, annoyed sigh. "Never mind."

"Wait," she bit her lip, her skin feeling hot. "I might have felt something . . . and the moment was nice . . . and you've actually been nice to me . . . look if it bothers you so much we can drop it and never speak of it again."

Damon didn't respond for a moment before he said. "It doesn't bother me."

Katherine settled back in her seat. "Good." She frowned when she saw a blond figure standing across from them in the middle of the road. "Hey is that Dr. Guy, Dr. Maxfield or whatever, he was friends with Elena's dad, what is he doing here?"

Damon stopped the car and got out. "Stay there." He hissed as he walked towards Dr. Maxfield. "It's dangerous to be standing in the middle of the road. Got a suicide wish?"

"No, but you do." Dr. Maxfield pulled out a gun and shot Damon in the forehead.

"Damon!" Katherine shrieked as she got out of the car and kneeled besides Damon. She scowled at the doctor trying to not feel too terrified. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Dr. Maxfield simply smirked.

Katherine felt the pain of a sharp needle against her arm and then everything went black.

* * *

"Caroline?" Stefan noticed the unknown number flashing on his cell phone screen. "Where are you calling me from? Your cell phone number isn't appearing."

"Ugh, I lost my damn phone." Caroline grumbled. "I'm calling you from a pay phone at school. I was calling to see if by any chance I left my phone at the Salvatore house after Katherine and I were done with our shopping."

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked confused as he walked down the bottom stairs. "Damon and Katherine are headed towards the college now. Damon said you texted Katherine with your phone last night."

"That's impossible, I lost my phone." Caroline's voice wavered. "Who would want to lure them here, you don't think they're in any danger, do you?"

Stefan paused. That thought hadn't entered his mind, especially since Damon and Katherine weren't what you called "nice" they didn't have a shortage of enemies.

"Call Bonnie," Stefan said. "We need to do a locator spell, I'm not taking any chances."

* * *

Katherine woke up slowly, at first she saw nothing but darkness and iron, when her vision cleared she realized that she was in a jail cell. Or something similar, but underground, someone was poking her arm with a stick. "Are you ok?" Damon whispered from the adjoining cell. "That freak didn't shoot you did he? Is the baby all right?"

"No," Katherine said, steadying her hand on her belly. Their little daughter kept kicking inside her. "He-or someone behind me must have shot me with something, I couldn't see who it was. I passed out. Your daughter is annoyed though."

A slow smirk appeared on Damon's face. "Good girl."

"Where the hell are we?" Katherine asked as she looked around. "In a basement?"

"Hell would be a better term," Damon's blue eyes looked around the familiar cell. "This is Augustine's, a place where experiments were done on vampires for decades."

"Did you get a guidebook while I was passed out?"

"No." he hesitated. He had never told anyone about this part of his past. Not even Stefan. "I was here, I was one of the experiment in the sixties."

The shock look on Katherine's face was obvious. "How did you escape?"

Damon closed his eyes remembering the fire, Enzo's desperate screams. "I used the Katherine Pierce motto, better you die than I. I used my other . . . friend you could say to get out."

"Are they still doing experiments?" Katherine asked as she tried to open the gates, but it was no use. They were covered with vervain so even though Damon had the strength he couldn't open it.

Damon shrugged. "I thought they stopped. I've been killing every single Whitmore except for one as revenge. I would have thought that with only one member the experiments would stop, I was wrong."

"Killing every family member except for one." Katherine nodded. That was deliciously evil. "Nice."

Damon scoffed. "Thanks." He saw Dr. Maxfield approached them. "What the hell do you want?"

"Hello, Damon." Dr. Maxfield simply nodded. "Even though we've only meet officially once, I know a whole lot about you, but I don't want to talk to you." His eyes froze on Katherine. "Vampires impregnating humans-even former vampires, is quite unheard off and so very interesting."

Damon gripped the iron bars, not caring that the vervain stung. "Do you dare touch her, all right? I'll make sure you regret it."

Dr. Maxfield loaded his gun and pointed it in Damon's direction. "I'm afraid that is not your call to make."

* * *

When Damon woke up again, he groaned as he struggled to stand up and took the bullet from his head out. As soon as he got out of this cage he was going to rip, Dr. Whoever's eyeballs out. Slowly.

He looked towards the adjoining cell. Where the hell was Katherine?

"If you're looking for your curly haired lady friend she's gone." Said a crisp English accent.

Damon's blue eyes focused on the man that was smirking right back at him. The man he had thought had died. "Enzo."

-End of Chapter Twenty Four-


	25. Enzo

**Chapter Twenty Five: Enzo**

Katherine's vision slowly cleared, great they had knocked her out again. Damn, this fragile human body who was carrying a baby. She saw that she was in an all-white room trapped in a bed and held back by restraints. The only decorations seemed to be several different vials of blood.

"You finally woke up," Dr. Wes said cheerfully as he adjusted the IV in her arm. "The medication might be too strong, I don't want it to be completely painful you know precious cargo and all."

"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed.

"I think the better question is where is Elena, Katherine Pierce?" Dr. Wes asked. "You weren't easy to track down, but I managed. You're her doppelganger impersonation Elena, now where is the real Elena, Katherine?"

"In hell hopefully," she hissed. "Where she belongs."

Dr. Wes looked almost relieved. "So she's dead and not a vampire?"

Katherine snorted. "She couldn't take it."

"A former vampire who became pregnant," he eyed her belly. "That doesn't happen every day." He took out a needle.

Katherine flinched. "What are you doing?"

"Relax," he murmured as he placed the needle in her arm. "I just want to take a few blood samples. Sleep."

Katherine's eyes closed.

_Bulgaria 1498_

"_Excuse me?" Katerina knocked desperately on the door of the home in a small village in eastern Bulgaria. This would be the third village she had searched in the last week looking for her now to be eight year old daughter. A woman answered, she compelled her to answer truthfully. "Please, do you know of someone with a baby-I mean a little girl by the last name of Petrova? She would be eight years old right now she was taken away when she was a baby. Do you know where she is?"_

"_No, I'm sorry dear, I don't know. She's long gone."_

_Katherine shook her head. "No, she can't be gone."_

* * *

"Enzo," Damon choked out as he continued staring at the handsome dark hair man. "What are you doing here, why aren't you-"

"Dead?" Enzo let out a low chuckle. "That seems to be the million dollar question, to put it in simple words, I survived that fire. But it's good to see you, friend."

A rush of guilt passed through Damon. "I never meant to leave you."

"That's funny because it sure as hell looked like that when you turned around and walked away," he hissed. "I trusted you Damon and you betrayed me, not only did I survive but I've become one of the Augustine's experiments time and time again why you've enjoyed your life."

"Look, I didn't have a choice," Damon snarled. "We were both going to die in that fire, it was either you or me."

A look of hurt flashes in his eyes. "And you choose you."

Damon looked away. He did not want to get into this conversation especially when Katherine was with Dr. Creepy. He grabbed the rails but they were still covered in vervain. "Enzo, you need to get me out of here-"

"To rescue your lady friend?" Enzo finished for him. "No, Damon I think we have a lot to discuss you and I, besides I've earned it. Your girl isn't easy to track down for information. That is Katherine Pierce right, your one true love? The one you kept talking about while you were here, you were right she is a beauty. But you never mentioned that she was a human and pregnant."

"She used to be a vampire." He searched for other exits. There were none. "It's a long story and I promised that I will give you the whole autobiography the minute I get out of here. Just please you need to get me out, the doctor can't hurt her, especially not in this stage."

Enzo raised an eyebrow. "Why should I help you? You turned your back when I was left in that fire, why shouldn't I turn my back on you?"

"Damn it, Enzo." He hissed. "I'm sorry ok, I'm sorry I left you here, if it makes you feel any better it's one of the things I most regret. I had to turn off my humanity just too simply walk away from you. You want revenge fine, you'll get revenge, but just please let me get Katherine. The baby that she is carrying, that's my baby, my daughter."

Enzo looked perplexed. "That's impossible."

Damon showed him the mark of the hexagon. "Not for witches, Katherine took the cure and that's how she became a human again and that's why that asshole wants to do experiments on her, to check this giant miracle."

Enzo didn't respond.

"Are you seriously going to go against me to side with this guy? The same asshole who kept you trapped her and experimented on you, Enzo he's using you. Come on your smarter than this," his voice lowered. "Enzo, that baby is important to me and I'm not going to screw things up again. I won't forgive myself if anything happens to her or to Katherine . . . please help me."

Enzo clasped his hands against the lock and broke it.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Katherine managed to croak as she watched Dr. Maxfield walk back and forth. Whatever medicine that Dr. Wes was pumping into her was keeping her weak and half asleep.

She saw the way that Dr. Wes was fiddling over the injections. She felt her blood ran cold. What the hell was he planning on doing? Katherine let out an unexpected whimper, no she wasn't going to be scared of him of all people.

"Like I said before, Katherine or do you prefer Katerina?" Katherine glared at him. "You're interesting, more importantly the baby you are carrying is interesting. Consider it the science man inside me. I can't let this opportunity go to waste."

She saw as Dr. Wes approached her holding a needle with a strange red liquid inside it. She started trashing trying to release her arms from underneath the straps. "No, please, don't do this, please."

Dr. Wes ignored her as he jabbed the needle inside. Katherine bit her tongue to keep from screaming from pain.

She heard someone vamp flash in the room, but she couldn't see who it was.

"You should really lock your door," Damon smirked as he and Enzo came in. "Wouldn't want intruders to come through."

"I see that you have renewed your friendship." Dr. Wes said carefully. Katherine noticed that he was heading towards the back of the room where there was a red button. "Damon." She whispered.

Damon noticed this and pinned Dr. Wes by the shoulders. "Would you care to do the honors old friend?"

Enzo nodded. "It would be my pleasure." Enzo ignored Dr. Wes glares and protest that it was all for science. "I'll take it outside, it really isn't a show for women and children."

_Amateur,_ Katherine thought as he walked outside.

Damon pulled off the restraints as he picked her up. "You ok?"

She nodded as she snuggled into his arms. "I just really want to go home."

* * *

Damon placed Katherine on the bed and Katherine winced as she laid down on the covers. "Sorry," he said. "Are you ok?"

"I've been . . . better." Katherine said slowly as she forced a smile, she was never much of a whiner and she would rather deal with things as they came alone. Damon didn't know that Wes had injected her with a strange vaccine and she wasn't planning on telling him unless it had secondary effects. Hopefully, it didn't have any. "I'm fine, just tired."

Damon didn't look convinced. "That creep had you down there for a long time."

"Damon, I'm fine stop stressing," she said with an edge to her voice. "Besides shouldn't you be with your not so dead buddy Enzo celebrating your victory."

A twitch of a smile appeared on Damon's face. "He's coming over later." He pushed back a stray curl from her face. Did she always look so pale? "And are you sure that you're ok? Is the baby ok?" His blue eyes lowered to her swollen belly.

"I'm fine." She nodded. "I just need some sleep. The baby is fine." She closed her eyes and let darkness overcome her.

Damon cocked his head to the side as he watched her sleep. Was she really fine? Katherine wasn't what you would call honest, but maybe she was now when a baby was involved. Damon gently rubbed her belly and his baby inside her stirred a little. It seemed that they were both tired.

A look of relief spread across his face. If something should have happened to them, he would have never forgiven himself. Perhaps there was a God. Or at least they were damn lucky.

"Hey, I've been trying to reach you-"Stefan broke up when he saw Damon looking at a sleeping Katherine. He saw the way that Damon's jaw tightened. "What's wrong?"

Damon motioned to Stefan to follow him outside.

"I've tried calling you," Stefan said frowning. "Caroline was calling everyone someone took her phone and told you guys to meet at Whitmore College and we couldn't find Bonnie to do the spell-what happened to Katherine she looks exhausted."

"We both had a long day. Come join me for a drink." Damon offered. It was time to tell his brother everything about his past.

-End of Chapter Twenty Five-


	26. Sickness

**Chapter Twenty Six: Sickness**

"I must admit modern times have surely improve food," Enzo stabbed a French fry with his fork. "What did you say these were called?"

"Chili cheese fries." Damon said, the happiness evident in his voice as he handed him a bottle of whisky. He two of them were in the Salvatore's living room. "To friends and to the death of one Dr. Wes may he rot in hell."

"Yes, but his body is in little pieces across the Atlantic ocean." Enzo smirked. "And also to your little baby angel . . . or devil in the Mama Katherine's body otherwise we would have never come back to being partners in crime."

Damon clicked his bottle against Enzo's. "Cheers."

Katherine was in the kitchen looking over a babies name meaning book while hearing Enzo and Damon become drunker by the minute. It had been two weeks since she and Damon had become trapped by Dr. Wes and Katherine was relieved to see that there were no symptoms. Hopefully, the injection had been an epic fail.

Stefan followed her into the kitchen, frowning.

Katherine put down the baby book. "What's got you in such a bad mood." She smirked. "Don't you like your brother's new best friend?"

"Why does he have to stay here?" Stefan asked irritably. "I know Damon still feels guilty but there are plenty of hotels in the city."

"I like him."

"Oh, please Katherine you only like him because he calls you gorgeous."

Katherine shrugged, but didn't deny it. "It's hard to feel gorgeous when you're the size of a baby killer whale."

A smile twitched on Stefan's lips and his anger seemed to fade. He noticed the baby book. "What are you doing? Looking for names?"

She nodded as she looked over the pages. "I want something simple, but pretty and maybe old fashion? But definitely not one of those hippy names that people seemed to have become so fond off like Hope or Destiny or something corny like that. No way am I naming my daughter that."

"Has Damon offered any opinion?"

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "He still thinks his daughter's name is baby, believe me he's not offering any opinions." Katherine took a sip of water and immediately started coughing it back up. She noticed that she wasn't only coughing up the water, she was coughing up blood. "Katherine!" Stefan hollered.

Damon and Enzo came into the kitchen. Damon froze when he saw the puddle of blood that was on the floor, he raised his head and saw that Katherine was still slowly coughing up blood. Her fingers were covered in sticky blood as well as her mouth and her brown eyes looked frightened.

"What the hell?"

* * *

Meredith Fell was staring at the x rays in the dashboard. Katherine was still feeling weak and was resting her head against Damon's shoulder and Damon was trying his best not to hurl Meredith out the window. "Well, what does it say? Hurry up, Meredith we don't have all day."

Katherine had been rushed to the hospital and most importantly to Meredith after Katherine stopped coughing blood despite Katherine's insisting that she was fine. She had gone through a series of tests and were now waiting for the results.

Katherine was no doctor, but she knew that the results weren't good.

"I've never seen this before." Meredith said quietly after a while. "I mean, there has never been any record-"

"No, there wouldn't be," Katherine forced herself to raised her head and face Meredith. She said slowly. "Damon, when Dr. Wes took me, before you and Enzo came he injected me with some strange liquid. I'm guessing that's what's causing the sickness."

Damon kicked a chair breaking it. "Dammit, Katherine why didn't you say anything?"

"I was hoping it was a fluke," she snapped. "I was fine before."

"But you're not now!" he ran a hand through his dark hair. "There must be an antidote-"

"What do you think?" Katherine turned to face Meredith.

Meredith hesitated before she said. "I don't know exactly what you were injected with, my guess some kind of poison. Your body and your organs are slowly falling apart, thankfully it haven't affected the baby yet, but it will soon. I was going to suggest a C-section."

"The baby is only six months old!" Damon snarled, his voice breaking. "Dammit, Fell you better have another solution otherwise you're going to join all of your other relatives."

"Damon!" Katherine hissed.

"I can give the baby, vampire blood to heal later." Meredith said as she faced them. "It might be the only chance we have to save her, but Katherine-"

"I'm going to die aren't I?" she interrupted. "There's no saving me, I can't drink vampire blood and the one who created the poison in the first place is long dead."

Meredith looked at the ground. "I'm sorry."

* * *

"There must be a way." Damon was pacing inside Katherine's room, while Katherine rested on the bed. She was so tired. "A potion, a spell, maybe Bonnie can-"

"Damon," Katherine said. "Don't. Don't drive yourself crazy for a lost cause."

Damon shot her a dirty look. "Where did that survival instinct go?"

Katherine didn't respond. "Maybe my time is over."

"What, you're playing the martyr now?" he sat at the edge of her bed. "Katherine I promised you that I would find a way to turn you back into a vampire and I'm going to keep it."

Katherine gave Damon a pitying gaze as she placed a hand to the back of his neck. "Promise me that you will keep our daughter safe and that you will never leave her alone."

Damon rested his forehead against hers. They were so close that their lips were almost touching. His blue eyes meet her tired brown eyes. "I promise."

* * *

Katherine couldn't sleep. Even though she should because in a few short hours she would be having her C-section and after that she would only know her daughter for a few weeks or worse not know her at all. She felt the tears in her eyes. She had thought that this time it would have been different, that this time she would have an actual chance to raise her and love her. Fool.

She went towards her desk and pulled out a pen and paper. It wasn't a suicide note. Or a will. It was a goodbye.

_My dearest daughter,_

_I don't know how to start this letter, much less what to say, but I know one thing. I am very lucky to have you, to be given a second chance to be a mother again. I'm sorry that I can't be there with you as you take your first steps or say your first word or walk in your first pair of heels. I would love to be there in those moments of your life, but unfortunately I don't have a say._

_I will be honest with you, all my life I've been a terrible person and I know I don't deserve you. So maybe it's a blessing that you never meet me. Your father and your uncle Stefan will take care of you. I love you so much and I wish you eternal happiness._

_I hope you never become the monster I was._

_Love,_

_Your mother, Katerina Petrova_.

-End of Chapter Twenty Six-


	27. Baby Blues

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Baby Blues**

Katherine hated hospitals she was sure of that.

She hated the super clean, bare rooms.

The weird smell that made her feel like she was trapped inside a vaccine.

But even she knew that was all ways of saying that she was scared. Scared of the C-section. Scared of the possibility of her dying. Scared for her baby. But she had to do this. She just had too.

In only a matter of a day, Katherine had started to feel worse. Her skin had turned pale and there were dark circle under her eyes and she kept vomiting blood so often that she was sure that she would end up coughing up her lungs.

Meredith had handed her a white hospital gown to change in and she had allowed Damon and Katherine a few minutes before the surgery. They had been in the same room for over five minutes, yet neither of them had said anything.

Katherine had been sitting on her small bed, sliding her feet back and forth and Damon had been sitting on the opposing chair next to her, looking at his feet.

"Damon?" she croaked and she hated how vulnerable her voice sounded. "Are you really not going to talk to me?"

Damon raised his head and took one look at her pale face and said. "You look awful."

A twitch of a smile spread on Katherine's face. "What every girl wants to hear."

The door opened and Meredith entered the room. "Guys, we need to get Katherine into surgery."

Katherine nodded weakly. Had it been ten minutes already? Damon turned towards her and kissed her gently.

Katherine looked at him. "A little late, but I'll take it."

Damon smiled as he kissed her again.

"You're going to be ok, all right?" Damon whispered as he rubbed his thumb against her cheek. "You're going to survive this, Katherine."

Katherine nodded, her throat felt tight. She wanted to assure him, but no words seemed to come out, so she simply nodded.

* * *

The medical team huddled around a sleeping Katherine, getting everything ready for the C-section. Katherine was fast asleep under the pain killers and Meredith couldn't help but notice that her heart beat was slowing down and it was weak at best.

"Dr. Fell." Dr. Michaels said looking at Meredith. "You can go now."

"Can I have a minute with the patient please? She's an old friend." Dr. Michaels looked annoyed but ushered the rest of the team outside. Once she was completely alone Meredith approached Katherine and pulled out an injection filled with vampire blood. She had no idea if it would work, Stefan had mention she couldn't drink it, but she had no idea if it will work injected. Still it was worth a try.

Meredith placed the needle over Katherine's arm. "Please work." She watched as the blood slipped it. As soon as Katherine was completely asleep, she wouldn't coughed up more blood.

With once last glance at Katherine, Meredith left the room.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Damon grumbled. He and Stefan were sitting in the waiting room while Caroline kept pacing back and forth, until Damon told her that he would break her legs if she didn't sit down.

Caroline had done so with a huff and glare.

Stefan looked at Damon. "Damon, relax it's only been half an hour."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Barely?"

"Here, mate this will help you relax." Enzo said as he handed him a flask. Stefan raised an eyebrow in obvious disproval. "Calm down, Salvatore. It's just to take the edge of."

Damon caught Meredith's glance exiting one of the rooms and he practically pounced on her. He cornered Meredith into a wall. "I want answers, Fell."

To her credit, Meredith didn't look afraid. "You have a beautiful baby girl."

The threatening tone disappeared from Damon's voice. "Really? She's ok?"

"She's weak and a little underweight, and her organs aren't completely developed at sixth months, but she's alive and a little vampire blood should fix her right up."

Damon breathed a sigh of relief. "And Katherine?"

Meredith didn't speak for a moment. "She died during the operation," she saw the way that Damon gulped and that his jaw tightened. "I'm sorry, and I know it might be insensitive of me, but she may not be dead."

Damon raised his gaze. "What do you mean?"

"I injected her with vampire blood before she died. Let's just hope it works."

* * *

Stefan and Damon entered the separate nursery where they had placed the Salvatore-Petrova baby so that Damon could feed her his blood (Damon hadn't wanted injections) while Stefan had made Caroline promise to keep Enzo busy to keep Stefan himself from strangling him.

"Is that-"Damon's voice trailed off as he noticed the tiny baby in front of him sleeping peacefully. She was tiny and looked like a sleeping doll. Her skin was pale like his, but she had Katherine's little nose and cupid bow lips. There was a small amount of dark brown hair on her head and she was curled up into a little ball.

"Yeah," Stefan said. "That's your daughter."

"She's so . . . small." he said as he stared at her. "Are babies supposed to be that small?"

"Well, she was born at sixth months, it's going to take a while for her to grow. But she's your daughter, Damon. She's beautiful."

"Of course she is, have you've seen her parents?" Damon cocked his head at him. "How do I exactly-"

"Here." Stefan instructed him. Damon couldn't remember if he ever held a baby in his life. He picked up the baby and tried to place her in Damon's arms, but Damon pulled away and shook his head. What if he dropped her?

Stefan understood and instead placed the baby in his own arms. "Give her your blood."

Damon bit his finger and blood poured out. He gently coaxed it down the baby's throat. The baby gave a small cry, but Damon saw the vampire blood instantly working. Her cheeks had become flushed with color.

Stefan smiled as he placed the baby back in the crib.

"Do you think she'll wake up as a vampire?" Damon asked as he turned to Stefan. "Be honest, don't give me the spare my feeling crap."

Stefan didn't speak for a moment as he glanced at the sleeping baby. "I think it's a real strong possibility." He turned to him. "Damon, now be honest with me, were you starting to fall in love with Katherine again?"

"Well, I didn't hate her anyone if that's what you're asking." Damon said. "She just has a way of completely getting under my skin, and when she turned back into a human, I don't know she seemed different-like she was actually capable of love and I guess I was just making a fool of myself thinking that I could ever really stopped loving her. But what's the point now? She's dead."

"Maybe." Stefan reminded him. "Maybe not."

* * *

Damon had been staring at Katherine's corpse for ten full minutes, but she still wasn't waking up. Maybe she never would. "Anytime, kitty kat." Damon said as he looked at her. "We have a beautiful daughter, I just hope that she doesn't turn out like you."

Silence.

"Or like me." He stood up and pushed back a stray curl from her face. "So please wake up, so I don't screw up this whole parenting thing by myself. Please."

At that moment Katherine's eyes flew open and she sat up with a gasp.

-End of Chapter Twenty Seven-


	28. Ghost World

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Ghost World**

"Damon?" it took Katherine a minute for Katherine's heartbeat to relax and when it did she smiled. She didn't know how, but she was alive. "I'm alive?"

Damon didn't respond and instead just pulled up a blood bag that he had snatched earlier. Katherine could feel her hunger growing as she snatched the blood bag from him and nearly ripped it open.

The blood tasted warm and delicious again. She grinned at him as she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm a vampire again." She practically squealed.

"Meredith thought of injecting you with vampire blood." He said as he patted her back. "She figured that would work."

"And our daughter, is she all right?" when Damon nodded she blew a sigh of relief. "I want to see her."

"Are you sure?" he raised an eyebrow. "She's human, no offense but I don't want you to eat her."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "I have my blood lust under control, I'm not Stefan, so can you please bring her."

A few minutes later Damon and a compelled nurse holding the baby came into the room. The nurse placed the squirming baby in Katherine's arms while Damon told the nurse to leave.

"You could have just bring her in yourself." Katherine said. She saw an uncomfortable look spread on Damon's face. "Aw, you're scared that's so cute."

"I am most definably not scared." He protested. "She just squirms too much, like a fish out of water."

"She's cuter than a fish, aren't you?" Katherine cooed in a voice that Damon had never heard before. Katherine felt her voice wobbling, she couldn't believe that she was actually holding a baby, her baby.

"Did you just coo?" Damon teased her. "At a baby?"

Katherine reddened. "Speaking of which we need to talk about names."

"Why?"

"Well for one we can't just call her baby." She paused. "I was thinking Ariana."

"Why Ariana?"

"You don't like it?"

"It's not that."

"Well, I've been doing some research and the meaning of our names is the opposite of our personality. Katerina means pure." Damon smirked. "Damon means gentle and Ariana means Holy one. I thought the name was pretty, and it could be sort of like an inside joke."

Damon nodded as he gently ran a finger down Ariana's cheek. "Can Katrina be her middle name?"

She nodded. "Katrina?"

Damon murmured. "My mother's name."

* * *

"Bonnie, where the hell are you?"

"Bonnie, it's me again, Caroline call me back."

"Bonnie Bennett, I swear if you don't come to the next English class I will drag you from wherever it is you're hiding."

Bonnie had similar messages from Caroline in her phone, but she hadn't bothered to answer any of them even though Bonnie had practically been MIA for weeks. She had been concentrating on finding ways to pull the veil back down and keeping the ghosts here permanently, and she had finally succeeded. Well at least halfway.

She was standing a few miles away from campus, she was glad that Whitmore college was only a miles away from a forest. That way Bonnie could bring back down the veil in peace. She closed her eyes in concentration as she started chanting the new spell that she had leaned.

She could feel her energy leaving her, legs wobbling and she was almost ready to give up when-

"Bonnie?"

Bonnie's eyes slowly opened, her eyes blinked. Barely daring herself to believe it. The person that was standing in front of her had died two years ago. Yet here he was in the flesh, or at least as closed as he could being a ghost.

Bonnie gripped his arm. "Jeremy?"

Jeremy nodded, smiling as he pulled her into a hug. Bonnie smiled through her tears. It had worked. The veil was down.

* * *

"Brazil?" Damon was walking Enzo down the stairs, after much disapproving glares from Stefan and now a newborn baby in the house, Enzo thought it was time to leave Mystic Falls and actually travel the world now that he was finally free. "Why there?"

"Large crowds, exotic food, beautiful girls," Enzo shrugged as if it should have been obvious. "The states haven't been good to me. I'd ask you to come mate, if you weren't tied up and married right now."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Just because Katherine and I had a baby together does not mean that we are married."

"Might as well." Enzo scoffed. "The way that she flutters her eyelashes at you, I won't miss that and I can already tell that you're going to fall in love with that baby."

Damon smirked as he patted his back. "Have a good trip, buddy keep in touch."

"Will do, mate." Enzo said. "Say goodbye to the Mrs., for me and to Ariana, tell your baby brother I won't miss him-"

"Yeah, cute can't you two have your bromance goodbye somewhere else?" Caroline asked annoyed. She was carrying a huge cardboard box.

"Where are you going gorgeous?" Enzo tried to pull open the box, but Caroline slapped his hand down.

"Unless you want a pink bear I suggest you keep your paws off." Caroline said. "There are nursery stuff for Katherine, if it weren't for me Ariana would probably end up sleeping in a knitting basket."

* * *

"Why is my room . . . so pink?" Damon frowned as he came in. Half of his room was covered in frilly, pink things. Baby blankets, a tiny chest of drawers, a pile of stuffed animals, a small pink baby tub, and dozens of other pink things that Damon had no idea what their used was.

Katherine was sitting at the edge of his bed, feeding Ariana her bottle. Her eyes had begun to slowly open and they could tell that her eyes were the same blue shade as Damon's eyes.

"Sorry," Katherine rolled her eyes. "Caroline got a little too exited shopping for nursery stuff."

"Didn't she just ate?" Damon said motioning to the baby.

Katherine shrugged. "Beats me. I guess babies are hungry all the time, don't look at me. I don't have much experience." She looked at Damon curiously. "Would you like to feed her?"

"Me?" Damon looked startled. "No-"

"Oh, come on. Enzo is gone he won't make fun of you anymore." Katherine placed Ariana in his arms and Damon tightly pressed her against his chest. "Hold her head and just keep the bottle in position."

Damon did as he was told and saw in silent amazement as Ariana drank from the bottle, blinking at him with long, dark eyelashes. A Katherine Pierce in the making.

"See." Katherine gripped his arm. "You're doing it."

* * *

Stefan was in his room writing in his diary and writing the newest entry cornering Katherine, Damon, and Ariana. He was halfway through when he felt someone pressed their hands over his eyes. "Caroline?"

A giggle.

"No, not Caroline."

Stefan let out an audible gasp as he stood up and stared at the other special blond in his life. "Lexi."

Lexi pulled him into a hug. "I've missed you too."

* * *

"Damon," Katherine said as she grabbed Ariana from Damon's arms. The nervousness had finally left Damon's face and Katherine had a feeling it had something to do with the fact that Ariana had fallen fast asleep. "I think Caroline brought over a blanket, can you check if I left it downstairs. Please."

He nodded, glad that his arms were free again. They weren't use to holding a delicate thing such as a baby. He kissed the side of Katherine's forehead. "Be right back and remind me to remind Caroline that if she's going to buy any more nursery things for it to be in any other color than pink."

"Tell me about it." Katherine said as she looked around the now half decorated pink room. "It looks like a giant pink marshmallow exploded here."

Damon smirked as he walked downstairs. He noticed the pink blanket with the dozens of little yellow ducks printed on it, lying down against the couch. He was just picking it up when a voice said. "Damon?"

Damon frowned, at first he thought that it was Katherine, but then he remembered that Katherine was upstairs putting the baby to bed. No way.

He turned around and saw Elena Gilbert standing across from him wearing the white dress she had worn on graduation with the familiar red streak in her hair. She looked a little bit nervous standing there.

He gulped. "Elena."

Elena cocked an eyebrow. "Did you miss me?"

-End of Chapter Twenty Eight-


	29. The Long Goodbye

**Chapter Twenty Nine: The Long Goodbye**

"How are you back?" Stefan asked Lexi after they had finished hugging. "Are you-"

"Alive?" Lexi finished for him as she pushed back her blond hair. "I wish, no, your witchy friend brought down the veil."

"Bonnie?" Stefan's face paled. That meant that Bonnie was serious about completing the spell. "That means that she is going to try and bring people back to life."

"Wow, don't kill yourself looking happy." Lexi teased "Stefan always the selfless one. Let me guess, you're worried that if Bonnie brings back Elena that Damon will go back to her and go back to his own ways and forget about Katherine and the baby."

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Have you've been spying?"

Lexi shrugged. "It's been boring on the Other Side what else is there to do? Besides it's been kind of fun watching the lives of two people responsible for your downfall screw up. So you don't want Elena to come back?"

"You know how Damon is, I think he's just starting to warm up to Katherine, but the second Elena comes back he'll go back to her, not to mention that Katherine and Elena wont exactly get along especially since Katherine killed Elena." Stefan frowned. "I just feel that things are starting to get better when eventually everything screws up again."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it." Lexi looked amused. "Stefan, for once in your life stop worrying about other people and think about yourself! Move on! Go travel the world, find a new girl, do something!"

"And how can I when I have all these problems appearing out of nowhere?"

"I wouldn't worry too much."

"Why?"

Lexi looked almost sad. "You can't bring people back to life without some sort of price, and that price is never easy."

* * *

"Look, Jeremy, there isn't much time." Bonnie broke off mid hug and pulled out her grimore. "I found a spell that we can use to bring people back to life, all the friends we've lost. Alaric, Elena, you-"

"Wait, hold on." Jeremy interrupted. "Bonnie, I've been alive or a ghost or whatever for five seconds, give me time to breath. Can you really bring people back to life?"

She nodded.

There was a knowing smile on his face. "What's the price?"

Bonnie's smile faltered. "What do you mean?"

"I mean a spell to bring people back to life isn't exactly free." Jeremy said. "So what's the catch? And I doubt that this kind of spell was written in your grandmother's spell book."

"It wasn't." Bonnie said. "I found it in my Aunt Heather's grimore."

Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "The one known for practicing dark magic?"

"Yes, but don't you see Jeremy!" Bonnie sounded exasperated. "We can bring people back to life permanently all we have to do is-"

"Kill one person for every one we bring back." Jeremy finished for her. "Yeah, I've caught up. I know how these witch spells work and the answer is no, we're not doing it Bonnie. Our lives, you humanity and your sanity aren't worth murder and us. Even if we do decided to do it, what are we supposed to tell people? I was taking a nap in the graveyard?"

"Jeremy," She whispered. "Please."

Jeremy petted her cheek. "I won't let you do it. Not for me. Not for anyone."

* * *

"Elena, what-how," Damon broke off. He couldn't believe he was actually staring at his old girlfriend, Elena Gilbert. "How can you possibly be alive?"

"That's because I'm not." Elena said as she patted his cheek. "Bonnie brought down the veil, she's going to do something to make it possible for me to return permanently and then we can be together again."

"Elena." Damon lowered his voice, strangely his heart didn't seem to shatter into pieces whenever he said her name. "I can't."

Elena looked at him sympathetically. "Of course you can, I know Bonnie she will do whatever she can to bring me back to life. Don't you see, Damon that means that we can finally be together. Just the two of us, I still love you Damon. Don't you see, even after everything I still love you-not even Katherine can stand in our way."

"Elena, you don't understand." Damon surprised himself by speaking the words. "I will always love you, but I'm not in love with you anyone."

Elena looked stunned. "What?" then she said more bitterly. "Please don't tell me, you've fallen in love with Katherine that you were stupid enough to fall into her trap, just because you had a baby with her. She hasn't changed, Damon. Don't you see she's cruel and manipulative-"

"Elena," Damon interrupted. "Katherine is the mother of my daughter and like it or not she's going to be sticking around. Even if you do come back, you can't be part of my life, at least not romantically."

Elena shook her head, the tears threatening to fall. "Please don't do this, Damon."

Elena felt a horrible pit in her stomach as if something was pulling her away, she saw that she was slowly becoming less visible, being a ghost again. "Damon, please-"

Damon looked at her with a pitying glance as she slowly began disappearing. The veil was back up. "Goodbye, Elena."

* * *

"-Elena, I will always love you-"Katherine froze as she walked down the stairs. What the hell? She had come down to see what was taking him so long when he had repeated that sentence. I will always love you? Who was he talking to, a ghost?

She was going to go into the living room when she heard Elena's voice. Her annoying, little voice of a person that was supposed to stay dead. Katherine's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment, she had heard something about Bonnie bringing the spirits back, and she didn't think she would actually achieve it.

But did that mean that Elena was back permanently? She guessed so since Damon was so eager to jump into her arms, but where did that leave Katherine and Ariana? Nowhere that's where.

Elena had burnt her house to the ground which meant that like it or not she was going to live here and nowhere in hell was Elena even going to get a whiff of her daughter, she couldn't also help but feel humiliated.

She felt so stupid. How could she had fallen for Damon's charms and his kisses, actually thinking that they could repair their already fucked up relationship.

Katherine used her vampire speed to go back to the room. Ariana was sweetly sleeping on the bed. Katherine grabbed her and she gently rubbed her head. "Come on, Ariana-let's go find a new home."

* * *

Damon couldn't believe that Elena was gone, just like that, as if she had never been there. From what he had guessed, the witch hadn't made the ghosts' presence permanent and now they were back on the other side. He had missed her, but not as much as he had when she had first died.

He had slowly started healing and he was looking forward to repairing his relationship with Katherine and being a father to Ariana. There was just no room for Elena right now. He clutched the blanket in his arms as he entered the room. Katherine had been strangely quiet.

When Damon entered the room, he frowned. Half of the pink things that had been in his room only an hour earlier had suddenly disappeared and Ariana wasn't in her crib. There was a small note sitting on the edge of Damon's bed.

Damon unfolded the piece of paper, in Katherine's elegant script there was a pretty clear message-_I thought there could have been an, us. I guess I was wrong. It will always be Elena._ _Goodbye_ _Damon for good. Katherine._

-End of Chapter Twenty Nine-


	30. Home

**Chapter Thirty: Home**

_Five Months Later, Bulgaria_

He had found them.

Finally after five long months of searching every city, every damn country that Katherine seemed to favor he had finally found them. Damon should have known in a way that, that's where they would end up. Bulgaria.

Katherine's hometown, he had just refused to think that Katherine was that sentimental especially since she had ran off with their daughter without so much as a goodbye or a reason.

To this day, Damon didn't know what had upset Katherine so much that she had decided to leave. The second he knew that they had gone, he had started searching Katherine's usual hiding places. Matt's house, Whitmore College, but he had come up blank.

Katherine was no longer a human, so she was craftier when it came to hiding. But still, she couldn't have gotten that far could she?

Damon had asked Bonnie to do a locator spell, but the witch had told him that she couldn't that Katherine probably used a cloaking spell so she wouldn't be tracked down. So that's how Damon started his journey to Chicago and New York and any other place where he thought that Katherine might end up in.

And he wasn't going to stop until he saw his daughter again and had his hands around Katherine's neck.

It had only occurred to him a few days ago, Ariana. He didn't know if Katherine got a witch to do a cloaking spell on her too, but it was worth the shot. He had given Bonnie an old pink baby sock that Katherine had left behind and Bonnie had done the spell.

And bingo.

There she was in Bulgaria, near a little town where she used to live. Bulgaria had more people and fewer trees than it did back in 1492, but each place sill had a pretty large property.

Katherine had gotten a small house painted bright yellow with little flowerpots in front, there were even a few baby toys lying in the garden. Very non Katherine Pierce like.

Damon could feel his anger boiling over as he approached the house, without even bothering to knock. He had barely taken a step inside when he found himself being pinned against the wall. Katherine had pinned him against the wall, her fangs pointed dangerously towards him like an overprotective lion.

Katherine now being reduced to the role of baby vampire again was no match for Damon's century and plus strength. He quickly managed to throw Katherine against the wall. Katherine managed to stand up rather quickly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Me?" Damon snapped. "I'm not 2000 miles from where I'm supposed to be!"

"Shouldn't you be with your precious, Elena?" the sarcasm was oozing from Katherine's voice. "It must be nice to be the witch's favorite, do say hello to her from me when you get a chance. Now get the hell out."

"Elena is gone. She's dead. I thought we put it past us."

"I'm not an idiot, Damon."

"I never called you an idiot!"

Katherine gripped her fists. "Damon, I heard you and Elena talking, you said that you loved her. Why were you pretending to be interested in me if you were still head over heels in love with her?"

It took Damon a few seconds to remember the conversation. "I was saying goodbye to her, Katherine." He spat. "I told her that I didn't love her, that I had moved on to somebody else."

"With who?" Katherine spat angrily.

"With you, you idiot!" Damon hissed as he suddenly kissed her, more forceful than necessary. "And you would have gotten that if you bothered to listen to the whole story and not run off in the middle of the night. I have looked everywhere and searched every inch of the cities that you've liked."

Katherine opened her mouth to respond when a small coo was heard. Damon perked up and without looking at Katherine again he went into the small living room. Inside a playpen Ariana was sitting up, her dark hair was in an abundance of curls and her blue eyes looked big and childlike on her small, pale face.

She was playing with two stuffed animals and banging them against the ground. He had never felt so proud.

When she felt her two parents approaching, Ariana cocked her head at them and looked at them in amusement, still cooing. Damon approached the playpen and took her out, pressing her small lips to his cheek.

Ariana giggled as she slapped her tiny palms against his cheek. "I missed you." He murmured.

There was an awkward silence before Katherine said. "Is it true?" she asked. "Do you love me-or loved me?"

"Well, I'll admit Pierce, you're a pain in the ass, but you're my pain in the ass." He emphasize.

A small twitch of a smile appeared on her face. "Glad to now." She hesitated. "I'm really sorry, Damon-"

"Over it, already," he interrupted as Katherine gladly let Ariana curl one hand around her finger. A minute or so later Katherine kissed him gently on the lips. "Thank you."

Damon nodded. "You're not the only one who has screwed up, you know I think we can actually make it work."

"The whole parent thing?"

He nodded.

Katherine smiled softly as she looked at Ariana. "You know what, I think so too."

**The End**

And we've reached the end! Thanks so much to all of you wonderful readers, I'm glad that there are still some Datherine fans even if their relationship was destroyed in season five.

Much love,

Sweet Little Darling


End file.
